Un camino de piedras
by fanclere
Summary: AU Emma Swan trabaja para asuntos sociales, en su primer día conoce a Regina Mills, una niña maltratada a la que nadie quiso escuchar. fascinada e impactada decide ayudarla cambiando para siempre el destino de ambas. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Ya que ella me pidió este fic en especial y como la amo y ella para mí es lo primero, aquí está.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi Miss Swan, deseo de corazón que le guste el fic, casi tanto como le gusta hablar conmigo.**

**También quiero mencionar a Vero, porque ella es OutlawQueen shipper y aun así se lee todos mis fics feliz de la vida.**

**También va dedicado a Natalia, porque este es uno de esos fics que creo que le va a gustar mucho, espero que sea así.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 SUS OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE**

Era una mañana especial para Emma Swan, esa mañana por fin había conseguido todas las metas que se propuso en su vida. A sus veintiocho años y con un brillante currículum a sus espaldas había conseguido entrar a trabajar en asuntos sociales, deseando de corazón poder ayudar a todos los niños desamparados por la sociedad, como en su momento estuvo ella.

Recordaba su pasado como un trampolín a ese presente feliz, gracias a que habían sabido sacarla adelante, ayudarla a no ser atrapada por las calles, debía mucho a asuntos sociales y quería devolverlo trabajando duro para poder ayudar ella misma a otras criaturas en situaciones similares a las que ella vivió.

Era su primer día, estaba un poco perdida e intentaba que el nudo de su estómago no creciese más y más. No eran nervios, era horror al ver lo desbordados que estaban. Entre esas cuatro paredes había dolor, sufrimiento y llanto. Demasiados niños con evidentes signos de maltrato, desnutrición, niños con la mirada apagada y triste, niños sin infancia. Quería ayudarlos a todos pero el sistema estaba preparado para que solo los menores de diez años fuesen atendidos como urgencia, los más mayores podían esperar ya que se les consideraba más preparados para defenderse. Era injusto y le parecía aberrante pero ella no dictaba las normas.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de sus superiores, fue pasando la mañana atendiendo aquellas urgencias que llegaban, niños tan pequeños, tan frágiles, tan rotos por la dura situación que les tocaba vivir. Con cada caso que atendía, a Emma le hervía la sangre en sus venas, no entendía como podía existir un ser humano capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hijo, de golpearlo, privarle de alimentos o destruirlo mentalmente, sobre todo a niños tan pequeños, no le cabía en la cabeza.

Toda su vida quiso trabajar en un puesto similar y había estudiado duro durante años trabajo social y psicología, quería ser la luz de esos pequeños, enseñarles que el mundo no es solo piedras y sueños rotos, enseñarles a ser niños cuando la vida les quita la oportunidad de serlo.

Tras una dura mañana ya le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo. Salió a fumar mientras miraba como el edificio se iba atestando cada vez más, sintiendo impotencia y rabia ante según que casos, donde claramente se veía de lejos un maltrato evidente pero al sobre pasar los diez años no podían hacer nada por el momento, pasarían a la lista de espera y quizás para cuando la ayuda llegara sería tarde, era demasiado injusto. Cuando ella era niña no había semejante caos, no había tanta saturación, era una situación realmente desesperada.

Volviendo a su puesto, distraída sin mirar por dónde iba, tropezó sin querer con una joven, bajita y de cabello corto y negro, de ojos azules penetrantes, la mujer se la quedó mirando y acto seguido le habló.

-"Señorita ¿Trabaja aquí?"

-**Sí, sí trabajo aquí, es mi primer día, soy Emma Swan"**

**-**"Señorita Swan, Yo soy Mary Margaret Blanchard, vengo todos los días y no consigo que me atiendan"

-**Disculpe pero esto es protección de menores, si necesita ayuda vaya a la oficina de atención a la ciudadanía**

**-**"No crea que vengo por mí, soy profesora en el instituto público y vengo todos los días por una de mis alumnas que claramente es maltratada, pero no consigo que me hagan caso así que cada día tengo que decirle que la llevo a su casa y ver sus ojos llenarse de terror, por favor atiéndanos"

-**Vera, no puedo atender así como así, estamos desbordados, tiene que ir a recepción ahí le darán un número y esperar su turno.**

**-**"No cogen a mayores de diez años… por favor señorita Swan, le prometí a Regina que iba a ayudarla pero no sé cómo hacerlo…"

Ante la desesperación de la mujer, Emma accedió a ver a la muchacha, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella en ese momento. Accedió porque le dolía en el alma dejar a alguien sufriendo, intentaría ayudar de alguna manera, ya fuese aconsejando a la profesora. Mary Margaret la condujo a un rincón donde había una joven morena, aparentaba tener unos quince o dieciséis años no más, mantenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y, a simple vista, parecía demasiado delgada, sus ropas le venían grandes y su mochila escolar estaba desgastada, podía verse a mil leguas que era una niña con carencias. Su profesora se acercó a ella y acarició sus cabellos con cariño, la muchacha alzó el rostro y la miró, sus mejillas estaban ennegrecidas por las lágrimas. No pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban ya que se había quedado a lo lejos, observando cómo interactuaban, el cariño que mostraba por esa joven la profesora, se notaba que le importaba sus situación. Se centró en observar el perfil de la chica, creía recordar que Mary Margaret había dicho su nombre, Regina. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos parecían oscuros pero no lograba visualizarlos, sus labios eran rojos, bonitos, sobre ellos se podía ver una profunda cicatriz, quizás un símbolo del maltrato recibido. De pronto la muchacha se giró en su dirección y sus ojos oscuros, del color del chocolate, se clavaron en ella. Durante un instante, Emma se sintió desnuda ante esa mirada tan intensa, tan cargada de dolor y miedo, cargada de sueños rotos. Tragó saliva y se acercó sin saber muy bien que decir, tal era el impacto que esa mirada había tenido sobre ella.

-**Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Emma Swan, asistente social.**

-"Yo soy Regina Mills… ¿Es verdad que usted va a ayudarme?"

Sus ojos oscuros escrutándola, una chispa de esperanza brillando en su mirada, se le encogió el estómago pues sabía que nada podía hacer, solo darle cita para el mes siguiente y esperar que nada le hubiese ocurrido para entonces.

-**Regina, yo quiero ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo, he de seguir las normas, te daré cita y llevaré tu caso personalmente pero no puede ser ahora.**

-"¿Entonces cuándo?"

-**Ven dentro de cuatro semanas, pregunta por mí y te atenderé en seguida**

La chica se levantó, miró a su profesora resignada y cogió su mochila para marcharse de ahí, sin darle a Emma una respuesta. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta se giró y habló con dureza mirando a Emma directamente.

-"En cuatro semanas puede que este muerta, de todos modos gracias señorita Swan"

Desaparecieron por la puerta mientras Emma se recuperaba del shok, había hecho todo lo que podía hacer. Volvió a su trabajo y olvidó el extraño encuentro con Regina Mills, un encuentro que iba a marcar su vida para siempre.

Ya eran las ocho y las calles estaban oscuras cuando Emma salió hacia su casa, hacía frío y estaba agotada, solo quería tomarse una copa de vino y meterse a dormir. Tras una ducha reconfortarte y una cena que consistió en pizza y vino tinto en la soledad de su amplio apartamento, se metió en la cama, cayendo dormida en el acto.

Unos ojos color chocolate la miraban, intensamente, traspasando su piel, el rostro de Regina, fantasmagórico, vacío, la muchacha la observaba con gesto inquebrantable. Miró a su alrededor mas no supo dónde se encontraba, quiso preguntar pero no salieron las palabras. Regina se le iba acercando, cuanto más cerca estaba mejor podía verla, vio la sangre, vio las heridas, vio su dolor… Cuando estuvo a su altura ella le habló, con una voz que puso su piel de gallina.

-"Mírame, tú me mataste, tú me has hecho esto…"

Despertó entre jadeos y gritos de esa vivida pesadilla, el encuentro con Regina le había impactado más de lo que pensaba. Quizás se equivocaba pero había tomado una decisión. Ayudaría a esa niña costara lo que costara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, aunque apenas hablamos los fines de semana yo no dejo de pensar en ti, te extraño y te amo con locura bebé.**

**También quiero mencionar a mi Miss Swan favorita, sé que le gusta mucho mi nuevo proyecto y hoy ya no es una extraña para mi familia.**

**Va dedicado especialmente a Natalia, no sé cómo lo hace pero en cuanto subo una historia es la primera persona en ponerme rw.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANA**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, sus ojos color chocolate se perdían a través de la ventana, soñando despierta con una vida nueva, un nuevo destino, con un milagro que jamás ocurriría.

Hacía ya cerca de un mes que su profesora se había percatado de que algo le pasaba, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar ante todo el mundo el infierno que era su vida. Mary Margaret era muy atenta y nada más verla entra en su aula el primer día de clase supo que tenía problemas.

Nunca quiso relacionarse con sus compañeros, estos solían mirarla al pasar como si fuese un fantasma, reían y murmuraban a su paso, llamándola bruja, pobre, y cualquier adjetivo hiriente que se les ocurriese, insultos que caían en saco roto ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de lo absurdo de su día a día en la escuela.

A pesar de que los tests mostraban que su inteligencia estaba por encima de la media, Regina no prestaba atención a ninguna clase, suspendía y no se esforzaba en absoluto, su visión de su propia existencia siempre fue derrotista, cada mañana se levantaba con la certeza de que iba a morir, de que él no sabría parar, de que se acabaría su tormento, iba a la escuela y miraba por esa ventana, miraba a la gente que pasaba imaginando como eran sus vidas, si eran felices, si conocían la palabra amor, ella hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado el significado de dicha palabra.

Recordó como su profesora, poco a poco, se ganó su confianza, como fue a la única a quien se atrevió a relatar su historia, el infierno que vivía desde hacía ya demasiados años, le habló del miedo, del olor fuerte a whiskey que anunciaba un nuevo golpe, le habló de las pesadillas, de la muerte, con lágrimas en los ojos. Mary Margaret había intuido desde un principio que algo no iba bien con Regina pero saber la verdad, ver sus golpes ocultos por la ancha sudadera, conocer el infierno en el que vivía la pequeña la empujó a buscar ayuda de inmediato, fue la primera en convencerla de que debían ir a la policía y denunciar ese maltrato y, a pesar de que Regina temblaba de miedo, accedió a ir con su profesora. Tras la denuncia la policía apenas las escuchó, alegando que tenían cosas más importantes que tratar y que de estos temas se ocupaban los servicios sociales. Mary Margaret la arrastró a la oficina que le habían indicado en comisaría, intentando que las atendieran en vano, se convirtió en una costumbre para ellas ir cada día después de las clases a intentar ser escuchadas aunque Regina sabía que era en vano, le bastaba mirar a su alrededor y ver la cantidad de niños desamparados que necesitaban ayuda, ella no era nadie entre esa muchedumbre, no tenía por qué recibir un trato especial.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo y sus visitas a asuntos sociales seguían siendo vanas y sin resultado alguno, Regina entendió que jamás nadie la ayudaría y, tras la tarde anterior, estaba convencida de que era estúpido volver ahí.

Aun recordaba los ojos verdeazulados de aquella mujer, la impotencia en su mirada al no poder hacer nada por ella. En esa mirada vio su destino, supo que estaba perdida, que nadie iba a ayudarla jamás, que su padre sería su verdugo tarde o temprano.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el recreo, habían pasado tres horas en un momento, tan perdida en sus propios fantasmas que no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Sus compañeros salieron entre risas y bromas dejándola sola en el aula, ella lo prefería así, quedarse sola mirando por la ventana y soñando despierta, soñar era el único lujo que se podía permitir.

De pronto el fresco aroma a jazmín que Mary Margaret desprendía la golpeó y en su rostro asomó una tímida sonrisa cuando notó como revolvía cariñosamente su pelo. Se giró y fijó su mirada en los ojos claros de su profesora, sentada a su lado y tendiéndole un bocadillo. En ese momento su estómago rugió recordándole que no probaba bocado desde el día anterior y cogió el alimento tras un tímido gracias susurrado. Mientras comía su maestra rompió el silencio entablando con ella una conversación, como solía hacer prácticamente todos los recreos.

**-¿Cómo estás hoy Regina?**

-"Bien"

**-¿Vendrás a comer a casa? Hoy estará David, no tiene turno en el hospital.**

-"Me encantará verlo"

-**Después el nos llevará a servicios sociales, hoy seguro que nos atienden Regina, ya verás**

-"No, ¿No ves que yo no importo Mary? No me atenderán nunca, dejémoslo"

-**Bueno, vienes a casa a comer y hablamos, pero no creo que debas rendirte, yo no voy a dejar que te rindas pequeña**

Le regaló una tímida sonrisa justo en el momento que el timbre anunciaba el inicio de las clases una vez más, miró como se alejaba y salía por la puerta agradeciendo en silencio todo lo que hacía por ella, la alimentaba, mantenía viva su esperanza y en muchas ocasiones su propia infancia robada, contándole cuentos para recordarle que no debía perder la esperanza nunca, era una mujer fascinante. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse a través de la ventana, quizás podía volver una vez más a servicios sociales, quizás Mary Margaret tenía razón y ese día era su día, quizás por fin recibiría la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

Emma había llegado a la oficina antes de las ocho, había estado buscando cualquier tipo de información sobre Regina Mills pero no existía nada, no había nada sobre ella en los archivos, jamás la habían atendido. Se preguntó cuántas veces había ido a ese centro buscando ayuda y protección y solo había recibido rechazo, solo había sido ignorada por culpa de la maldita política de ese lugar. Ella no dictaba las normas pero no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de ellas, todos necesitaban ser ayudados tuviesen la edad que tuviesen.

Cansada de no encontrar nada, fue a hablar con su jefe para explicarle lo que había pasado y su deseo de atender a Regina Mills, pero este se negó en rotundo, alegando que esa muchacha estaba cerca de la mayoría de edad, por lo que podía ayudarse sola perfectamente.

Emma no podía creer que alguien tan cretino como el señor Gold fuese el jefe de asuntos sociales, ¿Cómo podía decir que alguien cercano a la mayoría de edad no merecía ser atendido? Le entraron ganas de golpearlo por su idiotez y siguió peleando por poder trabajar en el caso de Regina.

Tras una discusión que se alargó más de lo que debería, finalmente su jefe le dio carta blanca para que hiciese lo que le viniese en gana con Regina mientras no fuese durante su horario de trabajo y, por supuesto, sin cobrar.

Cansada y con migraña se marchó a su despacho, no cobraría por ayudara Regina pero tampoco le importaba, no podía quitarse sus ojos chocolate de la cabeza desde que había soñado con ella, la había visto muerta, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, su prioridad era salvara costara lo que costara aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era su historia, de lo difícil que sería liberar a esa pequeña.

Regina comía rápidamente, la forma que tenía Mary Margaret de cocinar le gustaba demasiado, era exquisita la comida. Le gustaba mucho pasar el medio día en casa de su maestra, descubrir libros nuevos ya que leer era su pasión, hablar con David, su esposo, sobre su trabajo en el hospital. Regina siempre pensó que si llegaba a ser libre algún día le gustaría ser médico, salvar vidas. David la apoyaba por completo y la incitaba a estudiar duro para alcanzar sus objetivos, ella era una muchacha muy inteligente y no necesitaba mucho para sacar la máxima nota, si no tuviese tantos problemas encima estaban seguros de que Regina sería la primera de su clase, incluso la habrían ascendido algún curso dado su cociente intelectual.

Podía leer libros enteros en apenas unas horas y recitar los capítulos que más le habían impactado de memoria, tal era su capacidad de retención. Los números no tenían misterio para ella, capaz de hacer operaciones larguísimas y complicadas de cálculo en solo unos segundos. Viendo su capacidad y lo hundida e infravalorada que se sentía, Mary Margaret y David sentían rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer más por ella, estaban atados de pies y manos, solo podían darle de comer y alimentar su mente con sus libros y sus historias, sabiendo que finalmente volvería a su casa y a las manos de un hombre que la iba destrozando cada vez más, la iba matando poco a poco cada día.

Tras comer, David se empeñó en acompañarlas a servicios sociales, llevando a Regina a rastras ya que esta no estaba muy convencida de que sirviera de algo. Se dejaba llevar porque apreciaba de corazón a su profesora, la única que le había demostrado cariño desde que tenía uso de razón, la tenacidad de esta por sacarla adelante empujaba a Regina a no decaer y se contagiaba de su entusiasmo, al menos durante unas horas.

Como siempre llegaron al centro de servicios sociales y esperaron en el hall, a que alguien las atendiera, mientras su profesora despeinaba su pelo con cariño y le regalaba una sonrisa. A lo lejos Emma las había visto llegar, observaba a esa muchacha que se había colado en sus sueños, parecía derrotada, como si no quisiera estar ahí, arrastrada a ese lugar por su insistente maestra. Empezó a sonreír pues y se acercó a ellas con decisión, sería ella quien salvara a Regina.

La muchacha alzó su oscura mirada y vio a aquella mujer de ojos verdes que la había rechazado el día anterior, se acercaba hacia ellas, quizás para echarlas. Su mente estaba preparada para recibir una nueva negativa ya que nunca creyó ser importante, nunca creyó que alguien quisiera ayudarla porque sí.

Sus ojos se cruzaron mientras aquella extraña rubia se acercaba más y más a ellas, al llegar a su altura, Regina había enmudecido ante la potente mirada clara de aquella mujer, la dejaba sin aliento. Su dulce voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones cuando se dirigió a ella con ternura, una ternura que solo le había profesado su profesora y nadie más desde hacía años.

-**Regina ¿Verdad?**

-"Regina Mills, y usted es Emma Swan, me acuerdo"

**-Me alegro de que te acuerdes porque voy a ser tu agente de servicios sociales, ahora sígueme a mi despacho y ponme al día de tu caso, sea como sea yo te ayudaré.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, porque gracias a ella dejé de ser una muñeca rota para convertirme en una mujer llena de amor y felicidad.**

**Quiero mencionar especialmente a mi Miss Swan personal, y decirle que la quiero muchísimo y agradezco tenerla en mi vida.**

**También quiero mencionar a Natalia porque es genial y se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 MUÑECA ROTA**

Regina siguió a Emma como una autómata, sin terminar de creerse que realmente iban a escucharla, iba a poder denunciar su situación y recibiría asistencia y la ayuda que necesitaba. Emma llevaba en sus manos los expedientes que Mary Margaret cargaba y le había entregado, fichas médicas, expedientes académicos, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Regina estaba en esa carpeta.

La rubia abrió la puerta de su pequeño despacho y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Regina, esta entró tímidamente, comida por los nervios que atacaban su estómago. Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento y a la hora de la verdad estaba muerta de miedo, asustada y nerviosa ya que solo su profesora había conseguido sacarle más de dos palabras sobre su casa y su familia. Emma era una extraña y no sabía si sería capaz de abrirse y contarle su situación, estaba temblando literalmente, atacada por el pánico.

Emma se sentó y le pidió que se pusiera cómoda, señalando la silla que tenía justo delante quedando así frente a frente y en silencio. Regina observaba nerviosa cada reacción de aquella mujer que ojeaba con paciencia todo su historial, arrugando el ceño en algún momento, seguramente tras leer alguna cosa que no le gustara. Finalmente, Emma levantó la mirada y se fijó con más detalle en la niña que tenía ante ella. No necesitaba haber estudiado la carrera de psicología para ver que estaba tremendamente nerviosa y bastante asustada, imaginó que era muy difícil para ella estar ahí y relatar los problemas que había en su casa, a ningún niño le gusta admitir que tienen una vida dura y Regina no sería la excepción.

Se fijó en sus ojos, el espejo de su alma, el color chocolate estaba oscurecido y podía leerse en sus pupilas, como si fuesen un libro abierto, el terror que sentía la muchacha mientras su pierna no dejaba de moverse, un tic que denotaba sus nervios mientras la miraba fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra.

Cogió su bloc de notas y decidió ayudarla, haría las preguntas y esperaría sus respuestas, ya que de otra manera dudaba que la muchacha pronunciase palabra, por desgracia los niños maltratados solían construir muros para auto protegerse y era muy difícil llegar a ellos, por mucho que Regina hubiese acudido en busca de ayuda, seguramente tendría que derribar sus muros para llegar al fondo del asunto.

Empezó a garabatear en el bloc, el nombre de Regina junto a su apellido y alzando la mirada le regaló una tierna sonrisa y entabló conversación con ella, deseando que tomara confianza y no se cerrara, la necesitaba para poder ayudarla.

-**Regina Mills ¿Se escribe Mills?**

-"Sí, como se pronuncia se escribe"

-**¿Cuántos años tienes, Regina?**

-"Tengo dieciséis, los cumplí en junio"

-**He estado ojeando tu expediente, al parecer eres muy inteligente pero no se te da bien el instituto. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?**

-"El instituto me aburre, no le encuentro sentido"

**-Está bien, ya le encontrarás el gusto, ahora dime Regina ¿Por qué tantas visitas al hospital? He visto fracturas, caídas, accidentes, toda una serie de anotaciones que no termino de creerme. Solo el mes pasado fuiste cuatro veces.**

Regina calló, miró fijamente a esa mujer sabiendo que tenía que responder pero no salió una sola palabra de sus labios, no confiaba en ella ¿Cómo contarle su vida? Emma vio que ese tema era delicado y Regina aun no estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso así que sutilmente cambió la conversación.

-**Está bien pequeña, volveremos después a esto, ahora háblame de tu familia ¿Vives con tus padres?**

-"Mamá murió hace cinco años, solo somos papá y yo"

-**¿Cuántas comidas haces al día Regina?**

-"No entiendo esa pregunta"

-**Es simple, nada más mirarte se ve que sufres desnutrición, tu peso está por debajo de la media, por eso te lo he preguntado.**

**-**"Pues como, a medio día…"

-**¿Todos los días?**

**-**"Casi todos"

Ema seguía tomando notas, intentando parecer tierna y amable, intentando que no se notara la rabia que nacía en su estómago al ver esa situación que tenía delante, no solo había maltrato físico documentado en los expedientes médicos, también sufría privación de alimentos y seguramente maltrato psicológico, sino no se explicaba como una chica con un coeficiente intelectual tan alto no encontraba motivación en nada de lo que hacía, seguramente se sentía infravalorada. No tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarle a ese caso y tampoco seguía estrictamente el protocolo de servicios sociales así que decidió ir al grano con Regina.

-**Regina, estoy llevando tu caso extraoficialmente, en mis horas libres, ya que de otra manera no me han dejado cogerlo, eso quiere decir que no puedo dedicarme a él como lo haría si mi jefe me hubiese otorgado el permiso. Quiero ayudarte, haré lo imposible para ayudarte, pero si no colaboras conmigo no servirá de nada. Sé que es difícil, sé que no confías en mí y no me quieres contar cuál es el problema de raíz pero también sé que eres inteligente, que llevas tiempo buscando ayuda y no dejarás pasar la oportunidad. Ahora cuéntamelo todo, cuéntame a qué nos enfrentamos para poder sacarte de esto cuanto antes.**

Regina miró a esa mujer, completamente asombrada al saber que llevaba su caso en su tiempo libre, que la estaba ayudando a cambio de nada, igual que su profesora Emma se estaba involucrando por decisión propia y eso la conmovió, acostumbrada como estaba a no ser nadie, a no valer nada. Emma la miraba, sus ojos destilaban cariño y ternura, sintió que se mareaba y empezó a llorar en silencio, ella era una muñeca rota, era aquella a quien desechaban o a quien ayudaban, mas para Emma ella era alguien que merecía la pena, solo por eso sus muros se derribaron y habló, sin detenerse, sabía que si dejaba de hablar no podría continuar, era demasiado difícil.

-"Todo empezó cuando murió mamá, ella era quien mantenía unido nuestro hogar y papá la amaba con locura, tanto que al ella morir, papá se volvió loco. Yo solo tenía once años en ese momento, no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó, solo que me dijeron que se había ido y no iba a volver. Papá y yo nos mudamos porque él no podía soportar permanecer en el mismo lugar dónde ella había vivido, le resultaba doloroso.

Yo no entendía por qué papá no me miraba ni me hablaba, suponía que estaba triste como yo. Iba pasando el tiempo y me acostumbré a estar sola, a llorar sola, me acostumbré a sentirme huérfana mientras papá se acostumbró a beber sin parar. Cuando bebía y me miraba siempre había odio en sus ojos y yo no lo entendía, nunca entendí porqué vino ese primer golpe, los primeros insultos…

Nunca hice preguntas, el me pegaba y se sentía mejor, me humillaba y sonreía, bebía y se le iba de las manos. Siempre diciendo lo mismo, que debería haberme ido yo y no mamá, que yo no sirvo para nada, soy un lastre, soy quien le recuerda que perdió a su esposa porque tengo sus ojos, porque me parezco a ella, a alguien a quien yo no recuerdo pero él no deja de repetir que era mejor que yo en todos los aspectos.

Ante el resto del mundo usa una máscara, es el padre perfecto, el pobre viudo que cría a una hija adolescente, pero en nuestro mundo es aquel que huele a whiskey barato y nunca pega con la mano abierta, es quien me quiere muerta y alguna vez ha estado a punto de conseguirlo. La única vez que me dio en la cara me abrió el labio, aun conservo la cicatriz, a raíz de eso no volvió a tocarme el rostro porque el resto del mundo podía ver las marcas"

**-¿Es él quien no te permite comer Regina?**

**-"**Entre otras cosas, algunas veces no me deja entrar en casa, paseo sola por la calle o me refugio en la biblioteca hasta que cierran, leer me gusta, calma mi mente"

-**Está bien, creo que es suficiente pequeña.**

Había estado tomando notas, desgarrada por la historia de esa muchacha, jamás habían querido escuchar sus gritos de súplica, su petición desesperada por una ayuda que no llegaba. Había crecido creyéndose las duras palabras de su padre hacía ella, incluso llegando a desear haber muerto en lugar de su madre, ningún niño merecía eso.

Fijó su mirada en los ojos color chocolate de Regina, esos ojos que se habían colado en sus sueños, que la habían empujado a saltarse las normas y ocuparse de ella. Vio pequeñas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y supo que había aguantado demasiado, tenía sobre sus hombros el peso de una vida de desprecios y maltrato y no se había derrumbado, se levantó y volvió a sentarse justo a su lado, necesitaba consolarla de alguna manera, sin saber cómo. Llevó sus dedos a su mejilla y recogió con ternura sus lágrimas.

Regina la miró, miró sus ojos cargados de cariño, pudo ver en ellos la promesa de que jamás volvería a estar sola y, movida por un impulso más fuerte que ella, se abrazó a esa mujer que le infundía confianza y seguridad. Emma recibió ese abrazo con ternura, la acunó en sus brazos permitiéndole llorar y desahogar todo el dolor que llevaba guardando durante demasiados años, mientras jugaba con su pelo como había visto que Mary Margaret solía hacer, al parecer era un gesto que tranquilizaba a la muchacha.

Una vez se hubo calmado y con el alma liviana tras haber llorado todo su dolor, una vez desahogado todo su miedo, todos los acontecimientos que guiaban su vida, miró agradecida a esa mujer que veía en ella más que una muñeca rota.

Emma le secó con cuidado sus lágrimas, aun rebeldes, paseando por sus mejillas. Depositó un beso suave sobre su frente, sellando con él la promesa que pronunciaría en voz baja, justo después.

-**Ya no estás sola, ni volverás a estarlo, yo voy a cuidar de ti pase lo que pase.**

Tras eso le explicó que no podía seguir el protocolo que dictaba servicios sociales en esos casos porque iba por libre, le aseguró que eso no cambiaría nada, que se iba a esforzar el triple si hacía falta para sacarla de su infierno y cumplir su promesa de no dejarla sola jamás.

Le tendió una tarjeta con su número de teléfono y su dirección, justo antes de que la muchacha se girase para marcharse a casa, feliz y con nuevas esperanzas de un futuro mejor. Antes de que saliera por la puerta, Emma la llamó para preguntarle por el nombre de su padre, Regina se giró y se lo susurró medio temblando al pronunciarlo, tal era el grado de terror que ese hombre tenía sobre su propia hija.

Una vez la morena se hubo marchado, Emma suspiró mientras el agudo dolor de su pecho se iba acrecentando, había sentido cada palabra de esa muchacha, le había dolido cada hecho que había relatado. Se sentía conectada a ella de una manera que jamás le había pasado, seguramente por el sueño que tuvo con ella, ese sueño que la empujó a seguir su instinto y hacerse cargo de su caso.

Una vez se hubo serenado, cogió el teléfono y marcó, esperando a que su interlocutor contestara, timbre tras timbre, garabateando en el bloc de notas donde estaba plasmada la historia de Regina. Finalmente se oyó respuesta, la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-"Agente Lucas ¿Dígame?"

-**Ruby, soy Emma.**

-"Emma, cuánto tiempo, ¿Qué necesitas?"

-**Un favor, tú desde tu puesto puedes conseguirme cierta información que necesito**

-"Lo que sea por ti, rubia, dime qué busco"

-**Todo cuanto puedas encontrar sobre Henry Mills.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, que a pesar de no gustarle los bichos me quiere igual.**

**También va dedicado a mi Miss Swan favorita, que está en la comisaría todo el rato y yo la echo mucho de menos.**

**Y como no dedicárselo a Natalia, creo que todos debemos adorar a Natalia y sus maravillosos fics.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 PODRIDO POR DENTRO**

Emma no había querido perder tiempo, a pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en Ruby y sabía de antemano que no iba a fallarle, ella también investigó por su cuenta a Henry Mills, el padre de Regina.

Cada momento libre que tenía, aunque fuesen cinco minutos, se dedicaba a buscar información sobre ese hombre, sin llegar a nada en concreto. Incluso se olvidó de salir a fumar, tan ocupada que estaba buscando indicios sobre él y motivos de peso para abrirle una investigación seria, para quitarle la custodia de Regina.

Frustrada terminó apagando el ordenador, masajeando su sien, pues toda la información que había recogido no cuadraba con la descripción que había hecho la morena de su padre, era el hombre perfecto, tanto que llegaba a dar miedo. Esperaba que su amiga hubiese encontrado más, algún trapo sucio por el que empezar a tirar de la cuerda pues ella estaba en blanco, asqueada al pensar que para el resto del mundo ese hombre era un santo, cuando dentro de su propia casa convertía la vida de su hija en un infierno.

Se levantó y cogió su abrigo al terminar su jornada, mas aun había quedado con Ruby para seguir trabajando en el caso de Regina, quizás el caso más importante para ella puesto que desde que tuvo ese extraño sueño, sentía que no importaba nada más que ayudar a esa joven, costara lo que costara, era una de sus corazonadas y, al seguirlas, jamás se había equivocado.

Llegó al bar donde había quedado y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente vio en una mesa apartada, la característica melena roja de Ruby, esta había conseguido ascender a capitán en la comisaría donde trabajaba a una velocidad de vértigo pues en su trabajo era la mejor, en estos casos Emma adoraba ser su mejor amiga.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, gesto que le fue devuelto en cuanto Ruby la vio, levantándose para saludarla de inmediato pues hacía tiempo que no se veían. Tras un fuerte abrazo se sentaron en la mesa, pidiendo café pues no estaban ahí de fiesta, por desgracia las reunía un asunto de trabajo.

-**Rubs, dime que tienes algo que me sirva porque me he roto la cabeza investigando a ese hombre sin resultado.**

-"Mucho me temo que todo lo que tengo seguramente ya lo tendrás tú, está limpio, no tiene ni una sola denuncia, paga sus impuestos con regularidad, trabaja para la administración pública y todo cuanto he podido averiguar es que le gustan los perros, que es socio de una protectora de animales y que es católico, creyente y ferviente, está metido en varios movimientos de la iglesia, un santo le dicen. ¿Por qué se supone que lo estás investigando?"

-**Ese hombre aparentemente perfecto maltrata a su hija en todos los sentidos. Físicamente, psicológicamente y se niega a cubrir sus necesidades básicas**

-"Ahí entras tú, ese es tu campo proteger a los menores de abusos"

-**Este caso es complicado, Regina ya tiene cumplidos los dieciséis, en la oficina no me dejan llevar el caso oficialmente pero…**

-"Pero no pudiste dejarlo pasar, eres así Emma, no soportas verlos sufrir"

-**Es una corazonada Rubs, siento que si no hago algo ella terminará mal y eso jamás podría perdonármelo.**

-"Por eso me llamaste, porque no tienes el apoyo de tus superiores y necesitas al menos el apoyo de la policía"

-**Si te compromete en algo no te metas en medio, no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por ayudarme**

-"No te preocupes Ems, no hay nada que me guste más que patear el trasero de los maltratadores, encima haciéndole daño a una niña, es para matarlo"

-**¿Cuento con tu apoyo entonces?**

-"Incondicional, aunque veo difícil que puedas acusar a Henry Mills de algo o conseguir una inspección en su casa, no con su historial intachable.

**-Algo hará mal, en ese momento estaré lista para atraparlo, puede parecer un santo pero ese hombre está podrido por dentro.**

Hablaron durante un buen rato, pensando estrategias para pillar al señor Mills desprevenido, ideando planes para poder investigarlo abiertamente, ajenas a que, a unas manzanas de ahí, Regina se metía en la cama sonriendo pues había sacado su primer excelente en matemáticas.

Desde que había visto a Emma y le había contado su historia, Regina fue haciendo progresivos cambios, pequeños e inadvertidos para la mayoría de la gente pero no para Mary Margaret, quien sonreía al observarla.

Ya no tenía la mirada perdida a través de la ventana, no durante todo el día. Ahora alzaba la mirada y prestaba atención a la materia que se impartía en clase, asimilando toda la información a gran velocidad dada su inmensa capacidad intelectual, incluso sorprendió a más de un profesor cuando participó activamente en clase, muchos de ellos aun no habían oído su voz en lo que llevaba de curso. La miraron asombrados al ver lo correcta que era hablando, la facilidad que tenía para entender y asimilar conceptos, incluso explicarlos muchas veces mejor que el mismo profesor, era una mente brillante que hasta ese momento pasó desapercibida.

No fue de extrañar que semanas más tarde a esos pequeños cambios, en lugar de entregar su examen de cálculo en blanco lo rellenó en menos de diez minutos, se le daba muy bien hacer cuentas en su cabeza, sacando así su primer excelente y sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, como Emma había dicho, el instituto no estaba mal cuando le pillas el gusto.

Se había vuelto costumbre ir a comer todos los día a casa de Mary Margaret y David, ya que Emma había hablado con la profesora y le había puesto al corriente de parte de lo que había hablado con ella, desde entonces Mary se negaba a que Regina no la acompañara cada medio día a casa, pues sabía que posiblemente sería el único alimento que recibiría. Durante ese tiempo Regina se dedicó a observar como su profesora cocinaba, aprendiendo de memoria cada uno de los pasos para preparas sus platos favoritos, Mary le sonreía y le iba explicando cómo cocinarlos, creando así un ambiente tranquilo y cargado de cariño entre ellas. Cuando David llegaba a casa siempre traía consigo expedientes del hospital, trabajo que debía repasar y dejaba que Regina se sentara a su lado a observarlo, le gustaba ver el interés y la sed de conocimiento en los oscuros ojos de esa joven a quién quería como si fuese su hija.

Recordaba el día en que Regina le habló por primera vez, habían pasado meses desde que la conocía pero ella siempre le había mirado con recelo. Cuando la joven decidió que podía confiar en él se lo hizo saber contándole que algún día le gustaría ser médico, desde ese momento David se dedicó a regalarle libros sobre medicina, que ella devoraba como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, le hablaba de cómo era el trabajo en el hospital, captando toda su atención. Desde que por fin la habían escuchado en servicios sociales parecía una chica distinta, sonreía más a menudo y hablaba mucho más, su curiosidad era infinita al igual que su inteligencia, era una chica fascinante.

Más de una tarde, cuando tenía turno, David se la solía levar con él y la dejaba observar, esos momentos para Regina eran un tesoro y gracias a la amabilidad que le mostraban descubrió quela vida no era solo vivir con miedo y dolor, ella quería ser alguien, quería llegar a ser como David o Mary Margaret, como Emma, como esas personas que le enseñaron que podía cambiar las cosas.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Emma y ella entraron en ese despacho y ahora entendía que no fue ella quien salió de ahí, fue una nueva Regina, dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo con tal de tener su futuro feliz, con tal de salir de su infierno.

Emma llevaba semanas sin apenas dormir, desquitándose contra el ordenador que no le devolvía la información que ella necesitaba, todo cuanto investigaba era un callejón sin salida, no la conducía a ninguna parte, solo tenía los expedientes médicos de Regina y no servían para nada pues la muchacha siempre encontró excusa para sus heridas, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que volvieran a hospitalizarla y ella contase la verdad, pero solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos, no podía permitir que llegase a esos extremos, cada vez que la muchacha acabó ingresada había corrido peligro de muerte, tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que eso pasara.

Desgastada por la cantidad insana de trabajo que llevaba a sus espaldas, cogió su chaqueta roja, la misma que le daba suerte, y se marchó hacia su casa, andando y sintiendo el fresco de la noche en su cara. Llamó a Ruby esperando que esta tuviese noticias mas el resultado fue el mismo, Henry Mills seguía siendo el hombre perfecto. Pensar en ese hombre le provocaba nauseas y escalofríos ya que todo él era fachada. Todo lo que se podía ver al mirarlo era una máscara pues no era perfecto en absoluto, apestaba a falsedad e hipocresía. El mismo hombre que ayudaba a preparar la misa del domingo golpeaba y humillaba a su hija justo después, el mismo que predicaba a bombo y platillo sobre solidaridad y amor, dejaba a su hija sin comer y en la calle durante horas sin motivo alguno. Apestaba a podrido y no podía pillarlo, se sentía frustrada e inútil.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa se deshizo de sus botas rápidamente, a la par que tiraba su chaqueta de cualquier manera mientras encendía la chimenea ya que el ambiente estaba frío. Se puso una copa de vino y rock clásico para relajarse, justo antes de empezar a cocinar mientras gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear su ventana.

Llevaba un rato esperando a que la pasta estuviese lista cuando el timbre de su apartamento le sobre saltó, ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitas.

Era el timbre de su casa y no el telefonillo así que imaginó que algún vecino necesitaría alguna cosa, se puso las zapatillas y se acercó a abrir sin prestar mucha atención hasta que vio quién era su extraño visitante.

Regina estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, seguramente de haber ido hasta ahí bajo la lluvia, temblaba de frío y su mirada estaba cargada de timidez, como si estuviese haciendo algo que no debía. El silencio duró unos instantes más finalmente la muchacha habló mientras le temblaba la voz, seguramente helada de frío.

-"Sé que es tarde pero cerró la biblioteca y se puso a llover, yo no sabía dónde ir"

-**Regina, pasa, estás helada.**

-"No quiero molestar"

-**No molestas en absoluto, iré a buscarte algo de ropa seca para que te cambies y pondré otro plato para cenar, tú siéntete en tu casa**

Regina vio como Emma desaparecía rápidamente a buscarle algo que ponerse mientras la dejaba junto a la chimenea, el agradable aroma a pasta recién hecha invadió sus sentidos y no puso evitar sonreír. Emma le había dicho que se sintiera como en su casa pero eso era imposible, jamás podría sentirse como en casa en ese lugar, era mil veces mejor, era un lugar donde se sentía segura y protegida en el acto. Cuando Emma llegó hasta ella y la vio sonriendo sintió como su estómago se encogía, jamás había visto una sonrisa más sincera, una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Regina.

La muchacha la miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó, agradecida tomó las ropas y fue a donde Emma le indicó que estaba el baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió con ese pijama desgastado y su rostro adornado por la misma sonrisa Emma no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

-**¿Por qué sonríes así? Sé que mi apartamento está hecho un desastre pero no esperaba visitas.**

**-**"Sonrío porque me has dicho que me sienta como en mi casa, pero estar aquí contigo es mucho mejor que estar en ese lugar al que llamo casa"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, mi dormilona favorita y aquella a la que amo con todo mí ser.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a mi Miss Swan favorita, que se despertó temprano para hacerme compañía.**

**A vero porque es OutlawQueen pero lee mis fic, cosa que me encanta y a Natalia porque le tengo mucho cariño y se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 ES MI LUCHA**

Era extraño, muy extraño tenerla en su casa, observarla fuera de la oficina de asuntos sociales, fijarse en más detalle en sus rasgos, en su mirada curiosa y profunda, mirar de reojo con que pasión miraba los libros, se notaba que amaba leer por encima de todas las cosas. Sin querer darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma observándola detalladamente, sus cabellos negros, aun mojados de lluvia, caían por su espalda como una cascada oscura, desordenada y magnética, el tono de su piel, ligeramente dorado, su cara de niña y sus ojos oscuros, cuya mirada señalaba la una vida que había tenido, una mirada adulta en los ojos de una niña. Sus ojos eran un libro abierto para ella, expresaban demasiadas cosas, quizás ese hecho fue el que marcó el inicio de todo, sus ojos oscuros color chocolate gritándole en silencio que estaba muriendo.

Regina, al sentirse observada, alzó la mirada y, con una sonrisa, se enfrentó al escrutinio de Emma, sonrisa que delataba sus nervios, nunca le gustó que la miraran pues prefería ser un fantasma, pasar desapercibida.

Se sentía una intrusa en ese lugar y a la vez se sentía en casa, estar con Emma era agradable, le proporcionaba seguridad y confianza mas no la suficiente como para no sentirse incómoda, toda su vida le habían enseñado a base de golpes y palabras hirientes que ella estorbaba, que no era bien recibida, esa idea estaba tan arraigada en su interior, que a pesar de sentirse acogida por la rubia tenía miedo de que esta la echara, se cansara de ella y no quisiera ayudarla más.

Como siempre sus ojos, clavados en la mirada verdeazulada de Emma, se convirtieron en un libro abierto para la rubia, en sus pupilas pudo leer miedo, no el miedo que había visto anteriormente sino más bien temor al rechazo. Se dio cuenta que hacía ya un rato que ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra y quiso arreglarlo, creando un ambiente tranquilo en el que Regina se sintiese segura, dejase de tener miedo.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, tranquilizando a la muchacha en el acto al notar la calidez de sus gestos, no iba a hacerle daño. Al llegar a su altura apartó un mechón mojado de su cara, liberando así por entero sus facciones y observó atentamente su extensa biblioteca, aquella que Regina no había dejado de mirar desde que había llegado. Hacía tiempo que no se detenía a observar sus libros, los había leído todos aunque tenía sus favoritos. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha, en un gesto maternal y protector que consiguió estremecerla hasta límites insospechados y con una sonrisa le preguntó.

**-¿Ves alguno que te guste?**

-"Todos, me gustan todos"

-**¿Has leído alguno de los que tengo?**

-"Sí, los que están en la biblioteca, me gustan sobre todo Stephen King y Ken Follet, también me gustan los libros de medicina"

-**Entonces llévate este, es un regalo.**

Emma le tendió un libro, quizás uno de sus favoritos, mas no le costó desprenderse de él si era para alegrar a esa muchacha, no sabía qué le pasaba con ella pero tenía la necesidad imperiosa de verla sonreír, su sonrisa era demasiado hermosa para que estuviera oculta.

-"EL MÉDICO de Noa Gordon"

-**¿Lo has leído?**

**-"**No, este no lo leí, muchas gracias Emma"

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento, sus ojos brillando de emoción, siendo una niña de nuevo, nadie merecía que le robaran así su infancia.

La dejó sola para que disfrutara del pequeño regalo y preparó la mesa para las dos, puso a calentar la cena ya que se había olvidado por completo y preparó la habitación de invitados, a esas horas no iba a dejar que Regina se marchara a ningún sitio, ya hablaría al día siguiente con Mary cuando la llevara al instituto sobre qué medidas tomar para que no se repitiese esa situación.

Cuando volvió, encontró a la morena enfrascada en la lectura junto a la chimenea y no pudo evitar sonreír, con el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos estaba demasiado bella, demasiado tierna, tanto que se odió a sí misma por romper ese momento cuando sus tripas rugieron exigiéndole cenar de una vez por todas.

Regina alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y se levantó, dejando el libro sobre la mesita y siguiendo a Emma hasta el comedor, donde devoró los macarrones como si fuesen a quitárselos antes de hora. Provocando que Emma riese con ganas, a pesar del nudo que tenía en su estómago pensando que Regina pasaba hambre, que no era bien alimentada.

Una vez terminada la cena, Regina parecía nerviosa porque su ropa no estaba seca y no podía marcharse en pijama. Al notar su turbación, Emma no pudo evitar preguntar, ya que quería crear una comunicación fluida con ella, que se sintiera tranquila.

-**¿Ocurre algo Regina?**

-"No me puedo ir a casa en pijama y mi ropa no se seca"

-**No pensarás que iba a dejar que te marcharas a estas horas a casa, ya he preparado tu habitación para que te quedes**

**-**"Pero yo no quiero molestarte más, ya has hecho demasiado"

-**No molestas en absoluto, anda ven que te muestro la habitación y también la mía por si necesitas algo.**

Regina siguió a Emma hacia una habitación no muy grande pero cómoda, ordenada y sencilla, Emma le dijo que sería suya siempre que la necesitara, que no tuviera miedo de ir a su casa en cualquier momento, ganándose una tímida sonrisa y una mirada que no supo descifrar.

Le enseñó también dónde podía ir al baño y dónde estaba su propia habitación, por si necesitaba cualquier cosa, justo en ese momento el reloj empezó a sonar anunciando la medianoche y Emma la mandó a la cama de inmediato, al día siguiente tenía instituto no iba a permitir que trasnochara más aún.

Regina se metió en esa pequeña habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que por primera vez en demasiados años se sentía en casa, se sentía a gusto con esa mujer desordenada e inteligente, ya no le incomodaba que la observara atentamente o que leyera en su rostro todo cuanto llevaba dentro, el nivel de confianza que tenía con ella era demasiado alto a pesar de que se conocían de hacía poco tiempo.

Cuando se metió en la cama se quedó dormida, realmente cansada por el duro día que había tenido aunque había terminado bien, con Emma a su lado todo estaba bien.

La rubia también se había metido en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo pues acababa de romper una de las normas básicas del asistente social, involucrarse emocionalmente en un caso. Con Regina había sido imposible no hacerlo, era una chica fascinante, terriblemente inteligente y con un futuro brillante, apagada y frustrada por un monstruo que hacía de su vida un infierno. Sabía que este caso le traería de cabeza pues el nudo que tenía en el estómago no se iría jamás si Regina no llegaba a tener éxito, si no salía de ese lugar a tiempo.

Perdida en sus propias cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de que pasaban las horas y entró de golpe la madrugada, iba a tener un día duro pues la falta de sueño ya se le hacía notable.

A las cuatro de la mañana Regina despertó sobresaltada, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor frío y el horror pintado en sus ojos. Había tenido otra de sus frecuentes pesadillas, en las que se veía muerta. Supo en seguida que no podría conciliar nuevamente el sueño, que el temblor de sus piernas no desaparecería y sintió ganas de llorar.

De pronto recordó dónde se encontraba y una fuerza superior a ella la empujó a levantarse y buscar a Emma. Jamás había recibido consuelo durante sus pesadillas y el terror solía adueñarse de ella y desestabilizarla, mas Emma había estado a su lado en otros momentos, quizás también podría ayudarla con ese miedo que sentía en su pecho.

Lentamente se deslizó por el pasillo y entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación de la rubia, que dormía apaciblemente. Se sintió estúpida al pensar que con dieciséis años necesitara un abrazo a medianoche para apagar el recuerdo de un mal sueño y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando la voz somnolienta de Emma la llamó desde la cama.

-**¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?**

-"Sí, yo… Sí estoy bien es solo que…"

-**¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿No puedes dormir?**

-"He tenido una pesadilla, siempre las tengo, lo siento no quería despertarte"

-**Ven aquí**

Emma se hizo a un lado y con un gesto invitó a Regina a que se acostara junto a ella, la morena avanzó tímidamente pero al notar nuevamente la punzada del miedo corrió a los brazos de Emma sollozando y temblando. La rubia la acogió en un tierno abrazo y la tranquilizó lentamente, acariciando sus cabellos. Cuando Regina se hubo serenado, Emma habló de forma tranquila y con cariño para aliviar el tormento de la joven.

-**¿Quieres contarme tu sueño? Cuando tienes una pesadilla lo mejor es contarla, así la sacas del subconsciente y deja de dar miedo.**

-"Siempre es la misma, estoy muerta en el suelo, la gente me mira y ríe, nadie me llora porque no le importo a nadie. Mi padre está ahí, tiene las manos manchadas con mi sangre, el también ríe, yo los veo y puedo oírles, siempre me despierto angustiada y con miedo"

-**No debes tener más miedo, no aquí, yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño y créeme a mí me importas Regina.**

La morena se aferró a Emma, la abrazó y en seguida se fue calmando al escuchar su corazón latiendo tranquilo, fue muy reconfortante, tanto que poco a poco empezó a vencerle nuevamente el sueño. Antes de dormirse, quizás sin saber bien lo que estaba diciendo, susurró un agradecimiento profundo que estremeció a la rubia, apretando más su abrazo.

-"Gracias por cuidarme Emma, pero ahora entiendo que eso no es suficiente, esta es mi lucha y debo ser valiente, lo seré y lucharé, no dejaré que él me venza"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, porque estoy en clase y no dejo de pensar en ti las veinticuatro horas, porque te amo más que a nada mi vida.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a mi Miss Swan favorita, porque mi acoso es excesivo y me aguanta con mucha paciencia.**

**A vero porque acabará siendo una swanqueen, yo lo sé y a Natalia porque la admiro muchísimo su trabajo y creo que se le debe reconocer.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 "EL SANTO"**

Regina se había dormido apaciblemente sobre su pecho, acurrucada en medio de sus brazos, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas a través de la tela del pijama y asumió que esa noche no iba a dormir.

La pesadilla que la joven le había relatado le pareció estremecedora y más después de saber que hacía años que era siempre la misma, eso le llevaba a preguntarse cuántas veces se habría despertado sola, llorando y angustiada sin nadie que la calmara, que estuviera a su lado, mientras su estómago se iba apretando cada vez más mientras sentía nauseas y ganas de destrozar la cara de ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, le costó la vida despertar a la morena, pues estaba tan profundamente dormida que no había manera de devolverla a la consciencia. Como si nunca en su vida hubiese dormido a gusto hasta ese momento.

En cierto modo Emma no quería despertarla pero tenía que ir al instituto y ella a trabajar, no podía dejarla en su casa sola, no sería correcto. Cuando por fin despertó, desayunó con ella deprisa y decidió acompañarla con el coche, aprovechando así de hablar con Mary Margaret pues estaba cansada de esperar. Que Regina hubiese pasado la noche anterior en su casa le parecía prueba suficiente para abrir una investigación contra Henry Mills y sacar a la luz sus trapos sucios.

Regina se emocionó muchísimo al ver su coche, un escarabajo amarillo antiguo, más bien una tartana a la que tenía demasiado cariño y que Regina encontró fascinante. La morena encontraba maravilloso todo lo que tuviese que ver con Emma, empezando a verla como un ídolo, como a la madre que no tuvo, como un referente y modelo a seguir.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Regina la sorprendió despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, para justo después irse corriendo al aula pues llegaba tarde, mientras Emma buscaba la secretaría para pedir por Mary Margaret y hablar con ella sobre la joven.

La profesora, visiblemente asombrada, apareció por secretaría y la invitó a tomar un café, esperando que Emma empezase con la conversación, que intuía no sería agradable.

-**Señora Blanchard, intuyo que se está preguntando qué hago aquí.**

-"Llámame Mary, y si intuye bien, ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Regina?"

-**Anoche se presentó en mi casa, empapada por la lluvia y ha pasado la noche conmigo, ya que su padre no le permitió entrar en su propio hogar**

-"¿Ha pasado la noche con usted?"

-**Sí y me parece motivo suficiente para conseguir una inspección en casa del señor Mills, sacar a la luz sus trapos sucios, cuando llegue el momento ¿Cuento con su apoyo y testimonio?**

-"No solo con el mio, tambiñen con el de mi esposo y algunos otros profesores del centro que ya están al corriente de la situación"

-**Estupendo entonces, ese tipo tendrá su merecido pronto, gracias por su tiempo Mary y siga cuidando así de Regina, ella es una niña muy especial.**

Emma se marchó del instituto con una sonrisa, las cosas iban por buen camino, se iban encauzando, solo tenía que preparar la operación para atrapar al santo y todo iría bien, Regina estaría bien.

Alzó la mirada de pronto, hacía las ventanas pues sabía que a Regina le gustaba mirar a través del cristal, sus ojos se encontraron y la morena de despidió de ella con una sonrisa y un gesto de su cabeza, sonriendo volvió a su coche y se marchó a la oficina, tenía mucho trabajo que aadelantar.

Una vez en la oficina llamó a Ruby por teléfono y le explicó la situación, le explicó que debían actuar en seguida, antes de que Henry pudiese pensar una excusa por la que su hija hubiese pasado la noche fuera de casa. Ruby aceptó conseguirle una orden para poder entrar en la casa esa misma tarde, aprovechando que Regina estaría en el hospital con David, no querían que se viese involucrada en una batalla verbal, eso no le haría ningún bien.

Una vez con la orden que Ruby le proporcionó, se subió a su coche, y se dirigió a la dirección que Regina le dio en su ficha, eran las siete de la tarde y Henry hacía una hora que estaba en casa, según la investigación que Ruby y ella habían llevado a cabo. Bajó del vehículo y llamó a la puerta, con su identificación a mano y también la orden de la policía. Tras cinco minutos le abrió un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo canoso y los ojos azules, con una sonrisa afable completamente falsa, solo al mirarlo sintió ganas de matarlo a golpes por cómo se portaba con Regina.

Al mirar a Henry Mills alias "el santo", entendió lo que quería decir Regina con que se parecía a su madre demasiado, debía ser un calco porque de su padre no tenía nada, solo el blanco de los ojos.

Ese hombre tan horriblemente perfecto ante los ojos del mundo le habló, aumentando sus ganas de golpearlo aunque debía ir con pies de plomo, no podía meter la pata.

-"¿Quién es usted? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

-**Emma Swan, servicios sociales, tengo una orden para pasar, registrar la vivienda y hacerle algunas preguntas.**

-"¿Servicios sociales? ¿En mi casa? No entiendo a qué ha venido, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie"

-**Anoche su hija no durmió en su casa, ¿Sabe dónde pudo estar?**

-"En casa de alguna amiga suya, seguramente, mi hija ya es mayorcita no la tengo vigilada las veinticuatro horas"

-**¿Puedo pasar? Le recuerdo señor Mills que tengo una orden para registrar la vivienda.**

-"Claro adelante, aunque no encontrará nada fuera de lo normal"

Emma entró en esa casa y sintió como todas sus esperanzas por pillar a ese hombre se esfumaban. Todo estaba en su lugar, fotografías de Regina sobre las repisas de la sala, una habitación impoluta y ordenada, la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones y no había un solo indicio de que se cometieran abusos en ella, por lo que tuvo que marcharse con las manos vacías, mientras se disculpaba con ese hombre y pensaba en su interior que era un caso perdido, no tenía nada, ni una prueba, ni un solo indicio para quitarle a ese hombre la custodia de Regina. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Henry la observaba mientras se metía en su coche y se marchaba sin nada, sus ojos se ensombrecieron de odio y rabia, se puso una copa y espero a Regina, cuando su hija entrara por la puerta le recordaría cuál era su lugar y le quitaría las ganas de meterlas narices donde no le llamaban.

Tras una tarde divertida con David en el hospital y la noche que había pasado en brazos de Emma, cargada de amor y cariño, Regina llegó a su casa feliz, con sus ojos brillando de alegría, hasta que alzó la mirada y vio a su padre frente a ella, apestando a alcohol, ese olor automáticamente le traía recuerdos dolorosos y empezó a temblar.

Su padre la miró con asco, con rabia, con odio, antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciando su rostro, ahí dónde había recibido el impacto.

-**¿Tú quién te crees que eres para ir a contar mi vida en servicios sociales?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida y aquella por la que vale la pena recorrer el mundo entero, te amo bebé.**

**También quiero mencionar a mi Miss Swan favorita, que es una moñas y una gran amiga, aunque no me deje darle con el látigo.**

**A Vero porque shipea swanqueen en secreto que yo lo sé y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 CRISTALES ROTOS**

Él la miraba con tanto odio que podía quemarla, la mejilla le ardía aunque sabía que no quedaría marca, su padre jamás dejaba signos de maltrato en su rostro, se vería demasiado evidente y rompería su fachada de perfecto, recto e intocable.

Se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, aprovechando que su padre no esperaba ese movimiento y la sorpresa no le permitió seguirla, para escapar de ahí cuanto más rápido mejor. Quedarse suponía recibir una paliza y no pensaba dejarse golpear, no esta vez.

Corrió y corrió sin mirar dónde iba, con lágrimas en sus ojos y miedo en su interior. Cuando quiso darse cuenta vio que se había alejado demasiado de casa y analizó sus actos, había huido de su padre y eso significaba que no podía volver, no de momento, quizás no hasta el día siguiente cuando este se hubiese serenado un poco, volver en ese momento era sinónimo a un viaje al hospital, estaba segura de ello.

Sin saber a dónde ir, pensando en visitar a Mary Margaret aunque desechó la idea al momento ya que había pasado muchas horas con ella y su esposo, no quería convertirse en un estorbo para nadie.

Inconscientemente sus pasos la llevaron hacia servicios sociales y cuando se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba se paró frente a la fachada, sin atreverse a entrar e intentando entender qué hacía en ese lugar ¿Estaría Emma trabajando? Seguramente sí y ella ahí solo sería una molestia. Se quedó quieta observando el vaivén de gente que entraba y salía de ese edificio, sin darse cuenta de que iban pasando las horas, de que estaba oscureciendo. Finalmente dejó de entrar gente mientras la última oleada empezaba a salir, el edificio iba a cerrar y ella llevaba cerca de dos horas plantada en la acera observando sin moverse.

Vio salir a los empleados, pero no a Emma, quizás ella no estaba trabajando, su mente navegaba entre mil pensamientos por segundo, rememorando las últimas horas y el péndulo que era su vida, como podía pasar de ser feliz a recibir un golpe y acabar en el suelo, huyendo y plantada frente a un edificio esperando algo que ni ella misma entendía.

Una hora pasó desde que cerró el edificio hasta que apareció Emma y su chaqueta roja por la puerta. La rubia no la vio, pero Regina no dejaba de mirarla, su cara mostraba signos de cansancio evidentes y decepción, desilusión absoluta, ¿Tenía su padre algo que ver con el estado de ánimo de Emma? La rubia encendió un cigarro y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba el humo lentamente, al abrirlos nuevamente vio a Regina y el pánico se apoderó de ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Le habría hecho algo su padre? ¿Por su culpa? Se sintió estúpida, no pensó que si acusaba a Henry seguramente él se desquitaría con Regina. Se acercó a ella mientras apagaba el cigarro y al estar a su altura la examinó buscando signos de violencia mas no encontró nada.

-**¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?**

-"¿Me vas a llevar a mi casa si te lo cuento?"

-**Depende, cuéntame qué ha sucedido**

-"Llegué a casa y él estaba furioso, dijo algo sobre servicios sociales y me pegó, pero yo salí corriendo y llegué hasta aquí ¿Me vas a llevar a casa?"

-**Te has escapado porque tenías miedo, y no pienso devolverte a ese lugar si corres peligro, además es mi culpa, fui a acusarle pero no encontré nada para poder sustentar el caso, lo siento pequeña me precipité**

-"Por lo menos intentaste algo para ayudarme, yo lo único que he hecho ha sido salir corriendo"

**-Hagamos algo, es tarde pero aún tengo que visitar uno de los orfanatos de la ciudad, acompáñame y te quedas conmigo hoy**

**-**"¿Un orfanato? ¿Aún tienes trabajo?"

-**No exactamente, yo crecí ahí y tengo la costumbre de visitarlo a menudo**

Se sonrieron y Regina empezó a caminar a su lado sin hacer preguntas, no sabía que Emma era huérfana, también había sufrido y se sentía comprendida. Emma se sentía culpable al saber que por su estupidez Regina había recibido un golpe pero se sintió feliz al ver que seguía siendo su apoyo, que había ido a buscarla y que a su lado se sentía protegida. Si estuviese en su mano no dejaría que volviera a su casa nunca más, se ocuparía de ella pero legalmente sería meterse en un lío enorme, si su padre denunciaba a ella se le caía el pelo seguramente.

Llegaron al orfanato y Regina vio como Emma llenaba su rostro de ternura, ahí dentro había niños de todas las edades que al parecer adoraban a Emma como una hermana mayor, entre ellos volvió a su tierna infancia y jugó como nunca, corrió, rio y se volvió una niña bajo la tierna mirada de la rubia, feliz de verla infantil y llena de dicha.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo ya que Emma había salido tarde del trabajo, pero bastó para que Regina olvidara por un momento sus temores y fuese feliz, estar con Emma era extraño para ella, conseguía hacerle sonreír con ganas, seguridad y valor, ella era otra mientras tenía al lado a Emma.

Como buscando resarcirla por el mal rato que su padre le había hecho pasar, Emma se la llevó a cenar a un restaurante Italiano, disfrutando con el lado divertido de Regina, las payasadas que se le ocurrían y el sonido de su risa, algo que hasta ese momento no había podido experimentar.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, la morena se caía de sueño a pesar de que lo negaba rotundamente pues no quería que se terminara la velada. Emma le entregó el pijama entre risas y la mandó a ducharse y cambiarse para irse a dormir cuanto antes, recordándole lo mucho que le costó levantarse esa mañana.

A regañadientes la morena hizo lo que Emma le mandaba, y al poco tiempo estaba metida en la cama profundamente dormida, mientras la rubia la observaba con una sonrisa, ojalá fuese todo más fácil y Regina pudiese quedarse ahí para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció con Regina durmiendo hecha un ovillo en sus brazos, nuevamente había despertado por las pesadillas y se había refugiado con ella, a pesar de que no acostumbraba a dormir acompañada, Emma descubrió que no le importaba amanecer abrazada a la morena, así no se sentía sola.

Como el día anterior le costó despertarla pero cuando lo hizo fue una mañana divertida, desayunando juntas entre bromas y risas justo antes de llevarla al instituto y marcharse al trabajo.

Regina entró al instituto, despidiéndose de Emma con un beso en su mejilla y sonriendo, le gustaba estar con ella, era una mujer fascinante. Su día fue tranquilo y solo se entretuvo pensando en Emma, en lo valiente que era ella, en lo que había vivido, la soledad, el no saber de dónde vienes, la lucha constante por encajar en el mundo…

Emma había intentado ayudarla pero sabía que si ella misma no hacía algo para arreglar su vida jamás saldría de su situación. La próxima vez no tendría miedo, la próxima vez no saldría huyendo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, pasadas las ocho de la noche, estaba decidida a hacerse escuchar, no se sometería a su padre nunca más.

Henry la estaba esperando, con la botella de alcohol medio vacía y los ojos encendidos de ira, arrastrando la voz por el alcohol y con rencor en sus palabras se dirigió a ella.

-**¿Dónde estabas?**

-"Donde a ti no te importa"

-**Háblame bien, merezco tu respeto, soy tu padre**

-"Cuando merezcas mi respeto lo tendrás, de momento sigue bebiendo solito que yo me voy a estudiar"

-**Estudiar no te va a servir para nada, nunca serás nadie, no eres nada Regina**

Él se fue acercando hacia ella, mientras la iba arrinconando contra la pared, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña. Vio venir el primer golpe y lo esquivó pero el segundo la pilló de improvisto, en el estómago y cortando su respiración, cayendo al suelo. Escapó como pudo de su padre pero esta vez no iba a huir, no iba a dejarse golpear. Buscó por la habitación y sus ojos se posaron sobre la botella, sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo a cogió y con fuerza la rompió sobre la cabeza de Henry cuando este volvió a embestirla.

Se quedó muda y blanca mientras le temblaban las piernas, Henry la miró con miedo y asombro mientras un hilo de sangre caía sobre su cara. Regina, al recuperarse del shok, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, muerta de miedo por las consecuencias de sus actos mas su padre no la siguió.

Se puso a leer el libro que Emma le había regalado para pasar el rato mientras rogaba para que Henry no fuera a buscarla, si tomaba venganza por su impulso en defensa propia, ella acabaría muerta. No se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido cuando escuchó la puerta, pero no habían pasado más de diez minutos, escuchó a Henry hablando con alguien mientras lloraba y la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y se asomó a ver qué sucedía. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa pues en la puerta de su casa estaba la policía y su padre parecía estar poniendo una denuncia, la estaba denunciando a ella, era esperpéntico, rozaba lo absurdo, casi le entraron ganas de reír, mas el policía al verla se acercó a ella y sacó las esposas.

**-Señorita Mills, su padre le ha puesto una denuncia por agresión y dados los cortes que tiene en la cabeza tiene motivos para hacerlo, acompáñenos a prestar declaración.**

Regina pensaba que estaba viviendo un sueño, era imposible e irónico que se la llevasen a ella detenida y no a Henry, protestó todo lo que pudo, pidió un abogado sin saber muy bien lo que decía, durante todo el camino a la comisaría y desde la celda donde la metieron.

No podía dejar de pensar que era una broma y que la dejarían salir pronto, pero pasaban las horas y nadie venía a sacarla, se avecinaba una noche muy larga mientras en su mente no podía dejar de ver los cristales rotos de esa botella tras el único momento en el que fue valiente en su vida y de poco le había servido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, porque la amo y seguramente hoy va a flipar al ver tantas actualizaciones.**

**También quiero mencionar a mi Miss Swan favorita, porque es un cielete de persona y cada día la quiero más.**

**A vero porque flipa en colorines ya que actualizo como el rayo y a Natalia, porque se merece lo mejor de lo mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 ESTO SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO**

Regina no pudo conciliar el sueño, la cama del cuartelillo era dura y se le clavaba en la espalda, hacía frío y la manta que le habían dado no era suficiente para apagarlo, además tenía miedo de lo que su padre había podido decir, tenía miedo de que sus actos tuviesen consecuencias graves y acabar con el expediente manchado, entonces sí que se olvidaría de optar a una beca de estudios, ¿Qué universidad querría a una ex delincuente?

Al no poder dormir se dedicó a hablar con el guarda nocturno, de todo y de nada. Al principio solo le pedía que le soltara, que ella no había hecho nada malo, incluso intentó pedir un abogado como había visto en tantas películas, mas al ver que no obtenía resultado y ese hombre empezaba a enfadarse decidió no insistir más y se puso a hablar con él de cine y de los libros que le habían gustado. El policía la miró y en seguida vio lo aterrada que estaba, sintiendo lástima y algo de curiosidad le dio conversación lo que quedaba de noche sin que saliera a relucir el hecho por el cual la muchacha se encontraba ahí encerrada, Regina no quería hablar del tema y el policía estaba cada vez más convencido de que esa niña debía tener motivos de peso para actuar así como lo hizo, no parecía ser violenta, todo lo contrario.

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby entró a trabajar en la comisara sin sospechar la sorpresa que en ella se encontraría. Se sirvió un café y vio a dos de sus hombres charlar y reír sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Al parecer habían tenido que traer a una adolescente por agredir a su padre, con una botella de cristal. Suspiró profundamente pensando lo perdida que estaba la juventud cuando escuchó algo que le llamó extremadamente la atención, el nombre de la chica, estaba segura de que lo había oído antes.

Interrumpió la conversación y exigió que le explicaran qué había pasado y por qué tenían a una menor detenida. Uno de sus hombres, el que había esposado a Regina, le explicó que habían recibido una llamada la noche anterior bastante tarde, en la que un hombre muy nervioso les explicaba que su hija se había vuelto loca y lo había agredido sin motivo alguno rompiendo una botella de cristal en su cabeza, cuando fueron a la dirección se encontraron a ese hombre llorando y sangrando y la muchacha, tranquila y serena, sin entender qué hacía ahí la policía y habían tenido que llevársela ya que a esas horas servicios sociales no estaba operativo y no podían dejarla en casa, por la seguridad del padre que había puesto la denuncia.

Estaba en el calabozo desde entonces y no había dado muchos problemas, solo algunas quejas al principio pero luego se había quedado tranquila. Cuando preguntó por el nombre de la victima, el padre que puso la denuncia, confirmó sus sospechas y su rostro palideció en el acto, tenía encerrada a Regina, la muchacha de la que Emma se estaba encargando y, según le había contado su amiga, Henry Mills era violento y maltrataba a su hija, si realmente Regina había hecho lo que decía ese informe estaba convencida de que fue en defensa propia por lo que no merecía estar encerrada. Automáticamente bajó a las celdas y la encontró dormida, bajo la atenta mirada de Max, el guarda nocturno, este le hizo una señal rogándole que no la despertara, explicándole entre susurros que acababa de dormirse y debía descansar tras la dura noche que había tenido. Se notaba que le había cogido cariño y se veía de lejos que Regina no merecía estar ahí encerrada. Subió a su despacho, pidió que nadie la molestara y descolgó el teléfono, debía llamar a Emma cuanto antes.

El teléfono sonó durante un buen rato hasta que al otro lado de la línea se escucho la enérgica voz de su amiga, que al parecer estaba saturada con su trabajo.

-**¿Ruby? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tienes algo?**

-"Algo tengo, pero no es lo que piensas, adivina quién ha dormido en el cuartelillo"

-**¿Quién?**

-"Regina Mills, anoche mis hombres la detuvieron tras ser denunciada por agresión"

-**¿Agresión? ¿Regina? Dime que es una broma, ¿A quién ha agredido?**

-"A su padre, al parecer le rompió una botella en la cabeza, eso es lo que dice la denuncia"

Al otro lado de la línea Emma había enmudecido, le parecía tan ilógico lo que su amiga le estaba pensando que llegó a creer que seguía durmiendo y estaba soñando, aterrizó al escuchar a Ruby llamándola pues llevaba demasiado rato en silencio.

-"¿Rubia? ¿Estás? ¿Se ha cortado?"

-**Cuídala Rubs, en diez minutos estoy ahí.**

Colgó y cogió su chaqueta, saliendo de su oficina como un rayo, Regina la necesitaba ahora mucho más que nadie. No quería ni imaginarse lo que había tenido que pasar durmiendo sola en un calabozo, con lo propensa que era a los terrores nocturnos.

En menos de diez minutos estaba en la comisaría exigiéndole a Ruby ver el expediente del caso y la denuncia, su amiga se lo enseñó y Emma no dejaba de pensar que era una maldita broma ¿cómo se atrevía ese hombre a describir así a Regina? Violenta, desequilibrada, psicótica y mil adjetivos más, cada uno más absurdo que el anterior.

Exigió verla de inmediato y bajó con Ruby a los calabozos, donde Regina acababa de despertar por el ajetreo que se escuchaba en la comisaría. Al ver a Emma enrojeció en el acto pues de todas las personas que había en el mundo, la única que no quería que la viese en esa situación estaba frente a ella. Emma aceleró el paso y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

-**¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Hambre? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Te habría sacado de aquí en un momento**

**-**"Estoy bien, no dormí pero estoy bien y no te llamé porque sencillamente no se me ocurrió, estaba más pendiente de no morirme de miedo"

-**¿Qué hiciste para acabar aquí? Dime la verdad ya que las mentiras que se ha encargado de contar tu padre las he leído en el informe**

-"No son mentiras, no sé qué me pasó Emma, el empezó a pegarme y yo reaccioné, me defendí y se me fue de las manos… Lo siento"

**-No te disculpes pequeña, tú eres la víctima, te sacaré de aquí de inmediato y pondremos una nueva denuncia, no solo por maltrato sino por difamación, se le puede acusar de mentir a la policía y eso en sí ya es delito**

Ruby abrió la puerta del calabozo y Regina se vio prisionera en un profundo abrazo, los brazos de Emma a su alrededor la reconfortaron, ella estaba preocupada y la quería, sobre todo la quería solo lo había hecho su madre y eso la llenaba de paz.

Fue una mañana ajetreada, en la que tanto Regina como Emma pusieron la denuncia contra Henry, la morena no se quedó callada, explicó los motivos por los que se había defendido, explicó lo que había vivido durante todos esos años, como ya había hecho una vez en compañía de Mary Margaret pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran distintas pues tenía con ella una agente de servicios sociales para confirmar la denuncia, confirmar el maltrato. Emma no se apartó de ella en ningún momento, dándole fuerza y sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, Henry había metido la pata hasta el fondo pues denunciando a Regina solo había conseguido caer en su propia trampa, ahora sí que lo tenía bien cogido y no iban a dejarlo libre.

Ruby decretó que lo más seguro para Regina sería no volver a su casa y Emma, como su agente de servicios sociales, aseguró que se encargaría de ella hasta el juicio, llevándosela en ese momento ya que la muchacha estaba agotada físicamente y también mentalmente tras la larga noche y la dura mañana que estaba teniendo.

Una vez en su apartamento, le preparó algo de comer que la muchacha engulló con hambre, quedándose dormida sobre la mesa justo después. Emma la llevó como pudo a su cama, por si la pequeña se despertaba que se sintiera a gusto y querida, ya que ella debía marcharse. Dejó sobre la mesita de noche una nota en la que explicaba que debía irse pero no volvería tarde y fue con Ruby a presenciar la detención de Henry Mills, era algo que no podía perderse.

Al verlo esposado y desenmascarado, entrando en el coche patrulla como un criminal no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir que estaban a un paso de vencer, ese hombre estaba perdido.

El la miró, con todo el odio del mundo pues en cuanto la vio ahí de pie junto a la capitana de la comisaría supo que su detención era obra de Emma, sus ojos se mostraban desafiantes, seguro de sí mismo, seguro de vencer.

En los ojos de Emma solo había una amenaza escrita, esto solo es el principio, después de hoy me voy a encargar de hacer tu vida un infierno, como tú hiciste con tu hija.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, esthefybautista, porque meinspira a seguir adelante, porque a su lado tengo un futuro lleno de amor y esperanzas.**

**También quiero mencionar a Miss Swan, y aprovecho para decirle que soy su fan número uno, psicótica y acosadora.**

**A vero porque es la fan número dos de Miss Swan y a Natalia porque es genial y la mejor traductora de la página.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 EMPEZAR DESDE CERO**

Regina despertó tras unas horas de sueño reparador, encontrándose en la cama de Emma completamente sola, sin rastro de la rubia por ninguna parte. Se incorporó y vio, sobre la mesita de noche, la nota que esta le había dejado antes de marcharse. Se sintió sola y la angustia le invadió durante unos instantes mientras intentaba analizar todo lo que había acontecido en tan solo unos días, desde que desesperada sin saber dónde refugiarse de la lluvia acabó en casa de Emma Swan, como en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente, como le demostraba cariño y dedicación, como esa misma mañana había corrido a socorrerla y a sacarla del calabozo, había estado a su lado en todo momento mientras ponía la denuncia, quizás lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida ya que su padre, a pesar de todo, era lo único que tenía.

Sintió miedo al pensar qué sería de ella una vez Henry cumpliese condena por sus delitos, si acabaría en algún hogar de acogida, si podría estudiar y conseguir una beca para estudiar medicina.

Sabía que debía liberarse de su padre o terminaría muerta tarde o temprano, pero lo que no sabía eran las consecuencias de perder al único progenitor que le quedaba y solo de pensarlo sintió escalofríos, sintió ganas de llorar y se odio por ser tan débil, necesitaba terriblemente a Emma en esos momentos.

Como llamada por su grito silencioso, en ese mismo instante escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y el agradable olor a comida recién hecha invadió toda la casa. Se levantó y fue en busca de Emma intentando disimular su ansiedad, intentando que no se le notara su angustia. En cuanto Emma la vio supo que algo le pasaba, Regina era transparente a sus ojos, leía en su rostro como en un libro abierto. Dejó las bolsas con la comida sobre la encimera de la cocina y, cogiendo a Regina suavemente del brazo, la atrajo hacia ella y la apretó tiernamente entre sus brazos, intentando darle fuerza y ánimo ante los duros acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

Tras un rato en silencio, finalmente Regina decidió exteriorizar sus temores, con voz suave y temblorosa.

-"Emma… Cuando todo acabe… ¿Qué será de mí?"

-**Bueno, eres menor así que lo más seguro es que vayas a un hogar de acogida**

-"No quiero ir a un hogar de acogida, me cambiarían de instituto"

-**No tiene por qué Gina, no te preocupes por eso ahora, vamos a comer y después planificamos el juicio o descansas un poco más y lo dejamos para mañana.**

-"¿Tú no tienes trabajo? Recuerdo que me dijiste que mi caso lo llevabas en tus horas libres"

**-Cierto, y eso estoy haciendo, antes de venir me pasé por la oficina y he cogido ahora mis vacaciones, así puedo dedicarme por entero a ti y a que puedas empezar de cero.**

**-**"No dejes que me lleven con gente que no conozco, por favor Emma, me pongo muy nerviosa con los desconocidos…"

-**Primero ganamos el juicio y después pensamos dónde te metemos hasta la mayoría de edad.**

Dando por zanjada esa discusión, Emma preparó los platos y ambas comieron en silencio, la rubia llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde que había visto a Regina entre rejas que quería ocuparse de ella, que una vez todo terminara, una vez Henry estuviese encerrado, quería ser ella la tutora de Regina y pediría su custodia ante el tribunal.

Ese caso hacía días que había dejado de ser solo trabajo, Regina le importaba mucho más de lo que llegaría a admitir, mucho más de lo que ella misma conocía. No quiso decirle nada para no darle falsas esperanzas en caso de no recibir su custodia, no quería que la muchacha sufriese una desilusión y francamente dudaba poder conseguirla ya que era joven, inexperta en estos temas y, por mucho que fuese asistente social, ella misma había sido una niña de la calle y tenía sus antecedentes, eran detalles insignificantes pero podían suponer la diferencia entre conseguir un sí o un no.

Miró disimuladamente el triste rostro de la muchacha, comiendo en silencio sin levantar la mirada del plato y supo que lucharía con uñas y dientes para poder llevársela con ella, para que no las separasen.

Henry fue trasladado a la cárcel estatal mientras esperaban el juicio, durante ese tiempo Emma preparó a Regina para que estuviera lista y pudiese vencer ante el tribunal, seguramente su padre sacaría trapos sucios e intentaría girar la tortilla en su favor pero Regina era muy inteligente y no caería en su juego.

Tenían todo preparado, testigos numerosos, entre ellos Mary Margaret y David, Ruby y la propia Emma, tenían los expedientes médicos y la denuncia falsa de Henry hacia Regina, lo tenían todo para atraparlo y efectivamente así fue.

El juicio duró varios días y para Regina fue la peor experiencia de su vida. Cuando testificaba los abusos y maltratos tenía ante ella a su padre, el hombre que tanto daño y le había hecho, aquel a quien debería odiar por encima de todo y aun así era incapaz de hacerlo, era su padre y ella le quería. Cuando por fin se sentó junto a Emma a esperar que llamaran a otros testigos y finalmente el veredicto final, Regina no podía parar de pensar en lo muchísimo que le hería la situación, en sus sentimientos encontrados ya que tenía terror a su padre pero a la vez no podía dejar de quererlo, era una tortura mental que la estaba desquiciando y no podía dejar de llorar, a pesar de sentir el tierno y protector abrazo de Emma sobre sus hombros.

El veredicto no tardó en ser pronunciado y Henry fue hallado culpable de abusos a menores continuos, condenado a quince años de prisión y siéndole retirada la custodia de Regina, quien pasaba a manos del estado.

En ese momento Emma sintió como la morena temblaba y pidió a Ruby que se la llevara de la sala, pues no tenía porque seguir presenciando el juicio que estaba por concluir.

La pelirroja se llevó a Regina a tomar un chocolate caliente mientras intentaba distraerla de todos los nuevos acontecimientos y cambios que se estaban produciendo en su vida y asegurándole que Emma seguiría haciéndose cargo de ella, que no la iba a dejar desatendida.

Regina no decía una sola palabra, no escuchaba lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo, en esos momentos se sentía huérfana y más sola que nunca ya que su infierno había terminado pero ¿A qué precio?

Dentro del juzgado, Emma mantenía la mirada fija en Henry, este se la devolvía con una clara amenaza escrita en sus gestos, se sentía agredido y humillado, se lo había arrebatado todo y pensaba hacérselo pagar en algún momento, no había dicho su última palabra.

Emma tampoco había dicho la suya y cuando el juez le pidió que buscara rápidamente una familia de acogida para Regina, ya que ella era su agente de servicios sociales, se puso en pie y solicitó ser ella misma quien se encargase de la morena, poder convertirse en su tutora hasta que cumpliese los dieciocho.

En ese momento la carcajada de Henry resonó por toda la sala, una risa irónica, no podía creerse que esa mujer estuviese pidiendo la custodia de su hija, esa mujer que no llegaba a los treinta, que acaba de empezar a trabajar, recién salida de la universidad, estaba soñando si creía que iban a dársela mas tuvo que callar cuando Emma expuso sus argumentos.

Ella era quien mejor la conocía, quien había conseguido llegar a ella, ganarse su confianza y respeto, la quería y solo buscaba su bienestar, a su lado podría seguir en el mismo instituto, el cambio no sería tan brusco y podía mantenerla perfectamente, no le faltaría de nada, a parte la misma Regina había expresado su deseo de no marcharse con una familia de acogida, ella como su agente de servicios sociales recomendaba que la muchacha permaneciese al lado de alguien conocido y se ofrecía de corazón a darle un hogar y una familia.

El juez meditó sus palabras, conocía bien a Emma y sabía que no hablaba en vano, que realmente cuidaría de la muchacha. Revisando nuevamente el historial de Regina y viendo su potencial pensó que tenía sentido que se quedase con alguien cercano para poder alcanzar sus objetivos. Tomó una decisión y su veredicto fue concederle a Emma la custodia de Regina, hasta que esta alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

Eufórica por haber vencido, feliz por ser tutora legal de su morena, ansiosa por contárselo y ver su carita de felicidad, por ayudarla a empezar de cero y a alcanzar todos sus sueños, así se encontraba la rubia en los pasillos del juzgado, buscando su teléfono para llamar a Ruby y preguntarle que dónde se había metido con Regina, cuando pasó Henry por su lado, esposado y camino al coche patrulla que se lo llevaría a prisión. Henry se detuvo a su lado y, en susurros para que nadie más pudiese escucharla, lanzó una amenaza que cayó en oídos sordos.

-"Crees que has ganado, crees que me lo has quitado todo pero no es así, escúchame bien porque un día voy a encontrarte y voy a matarte"

-**He ganado y te lo he quitado todo, porque no mereces nada, eres una rata que maltrataba a su hija y ahora pagarás por ello, dudo que desde una celda en prisión puedas hacernos daño así que guárdate tus amenazas porque no asustas a nadie.**

Cegado por la ira, Henry fue conducido a prisión y en su mente una sola idea bailaba desquiciándolo, mataría a esa condenada rubia, algún día iba a matarla.

Emma consiguió por fin llamar a Ruby y esta le indicó dónde estaban, la rubia cogió los papeles firmados por ella misma y el juez en los que se certificaba que Regina estaba bajo su tutela y se marchó al lugar que su amiga le había indicado.

Cuando llegó y Ruby vio su cara, supo que debía hablar a solas con la muchacha así que se marchó con la excusa de que debía trabajar y las dejó. Emma se sentó frente a Regina, que no levantaba la vista de la taza con el chocolate intacto y ya frío, esperando a que la rubia le dijera a dónde la iban a enviar, ya que no había permanecido en la sala para averiguarlo. Emma vio que la muchacha no pronunciaría palabra pues la conocía bien, a pesar de que hacía muy poco tiempo desde la primera vez que hablaron, así que rompió el hielo, intentando ocultar su entusiasmo para no asustarla.

-**Ya sé con quién vas a quedarte hasta los dieciocho, pequeña, ¿No quieres saberlo?**

-"¿A dónde me envían?"

-**A ninguna parte, te quedas aquí, irás al mismo instituto, no va a cambiar gran cosa**

"¿Tú los conoces? ¿Sabes cómo son? No quiero ir con desconocidos pero si tú los conoces estaré tranquila"

Emma se levantó sin poder evitar por más tiempo su emoción y abrazó a Regina con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la muchacha durante un instante y reconfortándola, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos, se sentía segura y querida.

-**Regina el juez me ha dado tu custodia, no te vas a ninguna parte, te quedas aquí conmigo.**

La morena se quedó quieta unos instantes, asimilando lo que Emma acababa de decirle, iba a quedarse con ella, había luchado por encargarse de ella, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Cuando se recuperó del shock se abrazó a la rubia y empezó a llorar, liberando toda la tensión acumulada durante ese tiempo y aliviada por saber que su nueva vida no sería tan horrible como había imaginado, al lado de Emma empezar desde cero le parecía un buen plan, el pasado quedaba enterrado, ahora tenía su futuro, sus sueños, sus metas… Parecía el final de esa historia más ninguna de las dos sabía que solo era el principio, que aun quedaba mucho por vivir y que lo mejor estaba aun por llegar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo con todo mi ser, porque solo quiero su felicidad y la de nuestra hija, el regalo más grande que la vida me ha dado.**

**También quiero mencionar especialmente a Miss Swan, porque todas las cosas moñas del fic son idea suya.**

**A vero porque es genial y la quiero muchísimo y a Natalia porque esa muchacha es imparable y nos regala los mejores fics del mundo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 CUMPLIENDO SUS SUEÑOS**

El bullicio de la gente retumbaba en cada rincón del aeropuerto, el ruido de las maletas, carritos de equipaje, gritos de niños nerviosos y llantos de bebés, ese lugar estaba lleno de vida mas ellas estaban inmersas en su despedida como para prestar atención a su entorno.

Emma miraba a su pequeña, suspirando por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Parecía que ayer mismo la había llevado a casa por primera vez, tras conseguir su custodia, dos largos años habían pasado desde entonces y Regina estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño, aunque para eso debía partir lejos, alejarse de ella.

Miró sus ojos color chocolate, bañados en lágrimas, con un deje de tristeza y muchísima ilusión, tanta como cuando llego la carta de Oxford, anunciándole que había sido becada para estudiar medicina, su sueño hecho realidad. Había saltado y gritado por toda la casa bajo su atenta mirada y sincera sonrisa, todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena y, aunque Oxford estuviese al otro lado del mundo, Regina lo merecía con creces.

Había llegado el momento de decirle adiós, a sus dieciocho años ella ya no tenía ningún lazo legal con Regina, solo eran amigas aunque ambas sabían que eran familia ya que durante dos años eso era lo que habían construido.

Mirando sus ojos chocolate recordó con cariño cada instante de esos dos años transcurridos, la primera noche juntas como familia, como Regina se había dormido en sus brazos, aun asustada por tantos cambios y sin terminar de creerse que su padre ya no podía dañarla, Emma siempre la protegió, desde el primer momento, acunándola durante sus pesadillas y demostrándole que no tenía nada que temer.

Le había costado algunos meses pero al final, consiguió dormir sola en su habitación, el miedo se había esfumado y con él las pesadillas. Emma no lo admitiría nunca, pero desde ese momento empezó a echarla de menos todas las noches puesto que, a pesar de estar feliz al ver que iba superando sus temores, se sentía terriblemente sola sin la morena.

Regina observaba, sabía que Emma se sentía sola, toda su vida había estado sola, entendía que dormir a su lado no solo la beneficiaba a ella, aliviando sus pesadillas, sino que también era el alivio a la eterna soledad de la rubia, por lo que instauraron una costumbre que jamás rompieron, ni una sola vez en los dos años que convivieron en la misma casa. Todos los sábados miraban juntas una película, turnándose para elegir ya que sus gustos no coincidían. La miraban desde la cama de la rubia y esa noche Regina acostumbraba a dormir entre sus brazos, mientras Emma acostumbraba a despertarse temprano todos los domingos solo por tener el placer de contemplarla dormir, con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa sin nombre pues no era consciente de la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos.

Recordaba las tardes de estudio, cuando Regina se sentaba frente a la chimenea siempre encendida y estudiaba, no necesitaba mucho tiempo pero le relajaba y la mantenía entretenida, mientras Emma se sentaba a revisar sus papeles y trabajar justo a su lado, sin que ninguna pronunciase palabra pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirse la una a la otra, podían pasar horas sin que ninguna alzase la mirada o la voz, cada una en sus propios asuntos pero juntas.

Recordó como la morena le enseñó a cocinar con paciencia, harta de alimentarse de pasta y comida china, recordó como se reía, y la ayudaba una y otra vez ya que en ese aspecto doméstico era un auténtico desastre, también recordó como Regina comía cada uno de sus platos sin quejarse y alabándola por sus esfuerzos.

Sus miradas cargadas de cariño, sus sonrisas sinceras, sus largas noches frente a la chimenea charlando, Emma siempre con una copa de vino y perdida en los oscuros ojos de Regina. Sus preguntas típicas de la edad, cargadas de dudas y miedo, ¿A qué sabía el primer beso? ¿Cómo sabes que te has enamorado? Pequeñas dudas para ella transcendentales que dibujaban en Emma más de una sonrisa, recordando que Regina no era una niña, aunque a sus ojos si lo fuera.

Pudo recordar también el empeño que puso para ayudarla en todo momento, para no ser una carga, su apartamento lucía impecable desde que la morena se había mudado con ella, no había nada fuera de lugar, incluso le daba miedo dejar sus cosas desperdigadas por cualquier lado ya que Regina le regalaba miradas cargadas de reproche cuando lo hacía. Cuando apareció en casa feliz tras haber encontrado un trabajo que desempeñar después de clase, ayudando a Ruby con el papeleo ya que Regina tenía memoria fotográfica y leía a una velocidad de vértigo, atributos que la joven policía admiraba y encontraba muy útiles a la hora de archivar casos. El sueldo no era muy elevado pero le permitía ayudar a Emma con su manutención y ahorrar para poder ir a la universidad.

Emma encontraba que Regina era muy responsable para la edad que tenía, extremadamente madura y su coeficiente intelectual la dejaba asombrada en más de una ocasión, a su corta edad parecía una pequeña enciclopedia gracias a su memoria privilegiada y a su amor por la lectura, era realmente impresionante. Sabía que, aunque era joven, dejarla partir a Inglaterra no sería una dura prueba para ella, más bien una aventura y un sueño cumplido y, aun así, ahí estaba frente a ella, teniendo que dejarla para que se marchara y sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo.

Desde que había llegado esa carta supo que debía irse, había luchado duro y se había esforzado al máximo para conseguir esa beca, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le daba y Emma no podía obligarla a quedarse a su lado, habría sido terriblemente egoísta.

Ahí estaban rodeada de gentío y bullicio en medio de ese aeropuerto, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos hasta que los altavoces anunciaron que el vuelo de Regina pronto partiría. Con una última mirada se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras Emma le deseaba suerte en esa nueva etapa y se prometían escribirse todos los días, llamarse por videollamada siempre que fuese necesario y mantener vivo el contacto como familia, ya que Regina iba a estar fuera un año entero.

Tras la despedida, la morena se fue alejando rumbo a sus sueños, sus metas, su objetivo aun por conseguir mientras Emma se quedaba estática en su lugar mirándola, con mil lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y un intenso dolor en su pecho, una certeza que golpeaba su alma y la desgarraba como un cuchillo, una certeza que llegaba demasiado tarde y explicaba demasiadas cosas.

Vio a Regina marcharse de su lado y lo supo, supo lo que había llevado en su interior desde que se conocían, lo que movía sus actos, su instinto de protección. Al verla cruzar el control, su última mirada acompañada de su última sonrisa antes de desaparecer supo que no había marcha atrás, hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Regina Mills y solo pudo entender lo que sentía en el momento que le dijo adiós para que esta emprendiese su nueva vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, porque la amo, es mi musa, mi todo, la única que necesito para ser feliz.**

**También quiero mencionar a mi Miss Swan, porque me anima a ser la mejor en todo momento y a pesar de que está cansada siempre está a mi lado.**

**A vero porque me adora y yo lo sé y a Natalia, porque soy su mayor fan.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 DISTANCIA**

Emma entró corriendo a su apartamento, tirando las llaves y la chaqueta con prisa, lanzándose como una loca sobre su ordenador pues Regina iba a llamar y no sabía si llegaba tarde.

Lo encendió y maldijo una y mil veces su lentitud, apretando insistentemente los botones del ratón, como si así aumentase la velocidad, aunque realmente no servía de nada. Cuando finalmente se encendió y se cargaron todos los programas, demasiado lento para su gustó, la ventana con la llamada entrante de Regina apareció en la pantalla y respondió en el acto.

El rostro sonriente de su morena ocupó toda la pantalla del ordenador y de inmediato se sintió bien, feliz y completa. Su Regina, emocionada por verla y con tanto que contar como cada vez que llamaba. Sus ojos brillaban y Emma se quedaba sin aliento, la echaba terriblemente de menos, la necesidad de tenerla físicamente se hacía cada vez más insoportable y los días pasaban lentos, demasiado lentos, se hacían eternos sin ella y soportando el dolor de su ausencia.

Charlaron de todo y de nada, de cómo iban las cosas por la facultad, ya que Regina había empezado directamente en el tercer año de medicina dado su alto nivel ya que toda su juventud la había pasado entre libros de medicina. Emma estaba orgullosa y a la vez devastada al tenerla tan lejos.

No llevaban ni diez minutos hablando, cuando notó que la morena estaba nerviosa, se le notaba que necesitaba hablar de algo en concreto pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema, aun tenía esa faceta tímida e inocente que la volvía loca. Sonriendo tiernamente ya que conocía demasiado bien a su pequeña, decidió ir al grano y preguntar.

-**Gina ¿Hay algo que me quieras comentar? Recuerda que te conozco demasiado bien, aunque estés a mil kilómetros de distancia** **sigo leyendo tu rostro como un libro abierto**

-"Me conoces demasiado bien Emma, sí que hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, ya que eres la persona en la que más confío en este momento"

**-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea**

-"¿Cómo puedo gustarle a un chico, Emma? Es que hay uno que me encanta, es agradable divertido y muy inteligente, yo nunca he estado con nadie y no sé cómo actuar"

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago en ese momento, su Regina se estaba enamorando y era lo normal, estaba lejos viviendo su propia vida, nuevas experiencias y era joven, lo extraño es que no se hubiese fijado en nadie. Aun así no dejaba de sentir la lava de los celos recorriendo sus venas. Regina la miraba suplicante, anhelando su respuesta e intentó aparentar normalidad.

**-Se tú misma, Regina, si no lo enamoras así no merece la pena**

-"¿Tú crees? ¿Solo tengo que ser yo misma?"

-**No lo creo, lo sé, ese chico tiene que ser un completo idiota si no se enamora de ti**

-"Gracias Emma, siempre sabes qué decirme. Debo irme ahora tengo que estudiar ¿Te llamo el viernes?"

-**Está bien, nos vemos el viernes, te quiero Regina.**

Regina colgó y Emma se sintió completamente vacía. Ansiaba esas llamadas más que nada pero al colgar siempre notaba la ausencia de Regina con más fuerza, se sentía demasiado sola, pensar en ella tampoco le ayudaba ya que sus sentimientos eran profundos y confusos ¿En qué momento se había vuelto adicta a su sonrisa? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella así? Siempre pensó que lo que sentía era amor fraternal pero estaba equivocada, ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos, besar sus labios, sentirla… Esos deseos la desquiciaban ya que cada vez que pensaba en ello el dolor oprimía su pecho al igual que el sentimiento de culpa ¿Cómo podía desear a una niña a la que había visto crecer?

Esa llamada en especial había provocado que Emma sintiese demasiadas cosas, por un lado se alegraba de ver esa nueva faceta de Regina, más abierta a la vida, curiosa y con ganas de ser feliz por encima de todo, por otra parte odiaba no entrar en esa ecuación, no ser ella el motivo de sus sonrojos, de acelerar sus pulsaciones, de hacer brillar su mirada. Los celos la recorrían de arriba abajo y tuvo que salir de casa, a correr lejos, muy lejos y olvidarse del dolor, de sus sentimientos encontrados y de la llama de los celos que consumía su interior.

Fueron pasando los días y Regina le iba mandando e-mails, explicándole como le iban las cosas ya que había empezado las prácticas en un hospital y apenas tenía tiempo para llamarla. En sus mensajes le explicaba que estaba saliendo con el chico del que le habló, poniéndolo por las nubes. Sus mensajes estaban llenos de emoción, felicidad, anhelos y sueños. El hombre que tenía el corazón de su pequeña, de su Regina se llamaba Robin y acababa de terminar derecho, trabajaba para su padre en el bufete familiar y tenía a la morena bebiendo los vientos por él.

Regina le mandaba fotos a menudo, últimamente siempre en compañía de Robin, provocando su ira incontrolable y sus celos frenéticos. El chico no parecía mala persona, se notaba que quería a Regina y la hacía feliz, pero Emma no podía dejar de ver en él a la persona que le había robado a su niña, y lo odiaba irracionalmente.

Lentamente, torturando su mete y desquiciándola por completo, fue pasando el tiempo y se acercaba el fin de curso de Regina. Emma no sabía si volvería o decidiría quedarse con Robin en Inglaterra, la sola idea de que eso pasara destrozaba su estómago y le daban ganas de vomitar. La echaba tanto de menos que pensar en no tenerla a su lado le provocaba escalofríos, aunque solo fueran unos meses la necesitaba.

En su último e-mail, Regina le pedía que se vieran, por lo que el viernes al salir de las prácticas intentaría contactar con ella por video llamada. Durante horas estuvo delante del ordenador esperándola y cuando finalmente le apareció la notificación de llamada entrante contestó con una sonrisa en los labios. Era agradable ver a su Regina más allá de las fotografías y sin que Robin la estuviera rondando.

La morena no dejaba de sonreír y su rostro el mismo que ponía siempre que había hecho alguna travesura, lo que hizo que Emma se tensara de inmediato y sus manos empezaran a sudar ¿Y si no estaba preparada para lo que fuese que Regina quería decirle?

Aparentó normalidad y sacó conversación de cualquier cosa, preguntó sobre las prácticas, sobre cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con Robin ya que no quería escuchar la cantidad de elogios de adolescente enamorada que seguramente vomitaría Regina. La morena estaba inquieta, feliz y buscando las palabras para explicarle a Emma que ya tenía el billete para volver a casa.

-"Emma, hay algo que no te he contado porque quería que fuese una sorpresa"

-**¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué has hecho Regina?**

**-**"Bueno, encontré trabajo nada más llegar a Inglaterra y es un detalle que no te mencioné"

-**Bueno, tampoco tienes que contarme todo lo que haces pequeña, ya eres mayor**

-"Bueno, la sorpresa no es esa, en realidad hace meses que sé que estoy exenta de los exámenes finales ya que mi nota media es de matrícula, estuve ahorrando y hace ya tiempo que compré el billete para volver a casa durante las vacaciones, llegó el viernes que viene, esa es la sorpresa"

-**¿Vuelves a casa, en una semana?**

-"Sí Emma, vuelvo a casa, y estoy feliz por ello, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, a quien amo y extraño como cada fin de semana.**

**A miss Swan, porque se pasa el día entero en comisaría y yo la echo de menos muchito.**

**A Vero porque es una futura SwanQueen y a Natalia porque es una maquina de fics maravillosos.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a Gen, ya que pasa de curso y yo me siento como una hermanita mayor orgullosa.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 REENCUENTRO**

El sonido de sus tacones y el rodar de la maleta retumbaban por los pasillos de aeropuerto, estaba nerviosa y no sabía exactamente por qué. Hacía un año que había dejado ese mismo lugar camino a Inglaterra, para cumplir su sueño y estudiar medicina, tras esa larga temporada volvía a casa, volvía junto a Emma y estaba demasiado emocionada.

La había echado más de menos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, Emma era importante para ella, más que una madre, su apoyo, su mejor amiga, era muy especial y por fin después de tanto tiempo podría abrazarla de nuevo, sentarse a su lado a charlar sin que fuese a través de un ordenador, contarle sus cosas, sentir su reconfortante presencia.

La niña que se había marchado hacía ya un año, volvía a casa convertida en mujer, su larga melena oscura había sido cortada y sus cabellos caían sobre su nuca dándole un porte elegante y adulto, su sonrisa color rojo adornaba su rostro y sus ojos enmarcados en una suave capa de maquillaje brillaban de emoción mientras su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho.

Se acercaba a la salida, emocionada y acelerando sus pasos ya que no podía aguantar, había sido la semana más larga de su vida, había sido eterna, no pasaban las horas y ella se ponía histérica, tanto que Robin había optado por no hacerle caso, entendiendo sus ganas de partir, llevaba lejos demasiado tiempo y, por mucho que se hubiese adaptado a Inglaterra perfectamente, jamás sería su casa.

Se acomodó el cabello, sonriendo al recordar como en medio de sus nervios durante la última semana decidió cortarlos y cambiar su imagen para sorprender a Emma, no quería que al verla viese en ella a la niña que se marchó sino a la mujer que volvía.

Al salir por la puerta indicada, buscó con la mirada, disimulando sus nervios, a Emma, en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa ante su mirada estupefacta y su rostro cargado de sorpresa.

Emma no había cambiado nada, el mismo rostro blanquecino, los mismos cabellos rubios y salvajes, la misma mirada azulada y llena de vida, llena de ternura y amor, la misma sonrisa tímida y sincera y por supuesto la misma chaqueta roja de siempre, al verla sintió ganas de reír pero se contuvo y simplemente anduvo hacia ella, escondiendo las ganas de correr y abrazarla en ese instante.

Emma mantuvo el aliento en cuanto la vio salir, su corazón se detuvo unos instantes y no pudo disimular su sorpresa, estaba bellísima, más de lo que recordaba. Había cambiado el peinado y el nuevo corte le sentaba demasiado bien, su rostro ya no era el de la niña, adornado con el maquillaje era el rostro de una adulta, aunque su sonrisa delataba que era ella, siempre sería su niña, su Regina y solo quería abrazarla y no soltarla. Un año lejos de ella había sido demasiado tiempo.

Poco a poco fue acercándose, a medida que Regina andaba en su dirección, para cortar cuanto antes esa distancia que las separaba, poco a poco empezaron a acelerar sus pasos hasta que corrieron a fundirse en un abrazo riendo y gritando de alegría.

Con Regina entre sus brazos, embriagada en su aroma, su corazón se disparó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena, mientras se negaba a soltarla tras tanto tiempo sin poder tocarla.

Regina intentaba tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así, en brazos de Emma supo que su abrazo era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, hasta que volvió a embragarse del aroma a vainilla que Emma desprendía no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos, de la tremenda necesidad que tenía de ella.

Ambas olvidaron todo lo que las rodeaba, los problemas, los miedos, todo lo dejaron de lado en ese abrazo mientras reían y se miraban con adoración. Emma no dejaba de elogiar lo bonita que estaba la morena, lo mucho que había cambiado mientras Regina no dejaba de reír y de recordarle Emma que ella estaba exactamente igual.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, Regina observaba las calles de su infancia con cariño y a la vez, observaba a Emma sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía, sin saber exactamente qué sentía, solo que era mil veces más fuerte que todo lo que había creído sentir hasta ese momento, ni siquiera Robin que la tenía embobada y viviendo en las nubes desde hacía ya meses, conseguía acelerarle el corazón como Emma al regalarle una sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa, Regina recorrió cada una de las estancias de su hogar riendo, saltando y olvidándose de fingir ser una mujer adulta, volvía a ser una niña feliz en su casa, estaba en su lugar en el mundo, en el único lugar donde su felicidad era plena.

Emma la miraba sin pronunciar palabra, sabía que la amaba desde que la vio marcharse pero no sabía cuánto la amaba hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos, en ese momento supo que estaba perdida, amaba a su niña y jamás sería correspondida así que se dedicó a observarla con una sonrisa, le encantaba verla feliz. Se resignó y suspiró sabiendo que ella jamás sería suya, sería de Robin, su novio.

Pensar en él enseguida encendió la ira de la rubia mientras los celos la desquiciaban por dentro, no quería ni imaginar lo que ese hombre le había hecho a su niña, lo que jamás podría hacerle ella, rabia, odio, dolor y celos se mezclaban en su estómago y se alejó, no quería que Regina la viese así. Preparó la cena con diligencia sin notar que Regina había entrado a la cocina hacía un rato y la estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Observaba su rostro distraído, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pagaría lo que fuese por conocer qué pasaba por lamente de la rubia, quizás así entendería qué pasaba por la suya propia.

Se acercó a ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sobre saltándola, Emma la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó, besando tiernamente su frente y le pidió que preparase la mesa, la cena estaba lista.

Cenaron sin que Regina dejase de hablar, contándole a Emma todo lo que había hecho durante ese año, le hablaba de sus amistades, se las clases, las prácticas, los profesores, su día a día, su trabajo en la cafetería, de Robin una y otra vez, mientras Emma hacía el esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, a pesar de que cada vez que salía ese nombre apretaba tanto el puño que sus nudillos acababan blancos.

Tras la cena, Emma quiso que Regina se acostara ya que estaba agotada por el viaje, pero esta se negó a hacerlo ya que quería retomar su rutina de sentarse a su lado delante de la chimenea a hablar, era algo que había echado extremadamente de menos. Emma sabía que no podía lidiar con la cabezonería de su Regina así que le sirvió una copa de vino, se la entregó y ambas se sentaron frente a la chimenea en silencio. El fuego bailaba en sus pupilas mientras una Regina agotada apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Emma, dejándose llevar por la paz que sentía al tenerla cerca.

Emma sentía como el vino iba nublando su mente, como se iban derribando sus defensas y su corazón se aceleraba al sentirla tan cerca, al sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello. Regina notaba el corazón de Emma acelerado, su nerviosismo y agitación sin saber muy bien porqué.

Quiso preguntarle y se incorporó mas sintió los labios de Emma besándole en la comisura, un contacto efímero que la hizo temblar, congeló su aliento y disparó su corazón. Robin la había besado mil veces y jamás provocó esa reacción en ella.

Miró los ojos verdeazulados de Emma y creyó ver en su mirada un deseo profundo, un anhelo que reconoció como el suyo propio, quizás siempre lo había sabido sin ser consciente, movida por el grito ahogado de la mirada de su Emma, acarició su mejilla y empujada por un deseo imparable que se había adueñado de su ser, besó sus labios con la timidez de una niña y la pasión de una mujer. Un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido, mientras Emma enredaba sus manos en su cintura y sus cabellos, la atraía hacia ella, cerrando toda distancia, bebiendo de sus labios con sed infinita. Sin que nada más que ellas y ese beso existiera en el mundo, sus corazones acompasados, al igual que sus labios encajaban a la perfección. De pronto Emma tomó conciencia de que estaba besándola y, como si se hubiese electrocutado, la separó de ella, levantándose automáticamente y tartamudeando que debían ir a dormir, que era tarde y seguramente Regina estaría cansada. Despareció a la velocidad de la luz en su habitación y, pegada a la puerta, suspiró mientras al otro lado Regina, acariciaba sus labios confusa, mirando el vacío, donde Emma había estado hacia solo unos segundos. Ambas pensaban lo mismo por motivos completamente distintos. "Dios mío ¿Qué he hecho?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, ya que odio terriblemente los fines de semana porque apenas sé de ella y duele.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita aunque me quita el amor incondicional de pablin, lo tiene loco que lo sepa.**

**A vero porque a pesar de ser OutlawQueen me quiere mucho y a Natalia, que es imparable con los fics.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 13 UN CAMINO DE PIEDRAS**

Hacía ya rato que Regina no escuchaba nada al otro lado de la puerta de Emma, ¿Se habría dormido? No entendía por qué había huido así tras corresponder a su beso. Era cierto que se había precipitado y se había dejado llevar por un impulso, seguramente incitado por el vino y las imperiosas ganas de sentirla a su lado tras un año de ausencia, pero estaba convencida de que Emma sentía lo mismo y en esos momentos, al otro lado de esa puerta cerrada por primera vez desde que se conocían, Regina estaba confusa y tremendamente dolida, necesitaba hablar con Emma, entender qué había ocurrido y sobre todo saber si Emma sentía lo mismo que ella, si también se le aceleraba el corazón, le hervían las entrañas y se le congelaba el aliento, necesitaba saber si Emma la amaba pues solo el amor podía explicar cómo se sentía en esos momentos, la certeza de estar completamente enamorada de la rubia la golpeó y quiso llorar, impotente y sintiéndose estúpida. Tendría que haberlo sabido, las señales estaban ahí y no quiso verlas, no quiso entender por qué solo Emma podía calmarla, por qué desde el primer día su mirada, su sonrisa se convirtió en una necesidad para ella, por qué solo dormía sin pesadillas en sus brazos… Sentada contra la puerta de esa habitación donde se habían apagado tantos miedos en el pasado, Regina lloraba al pensar en Robin, en lo injusto que era no poder amarlo como a Emma, el muchacho era bueno con ella, la trataba como a una reina y le hacía feliz siempre que podía, era detallista y generoso, confundió amor con soledad y cariño, ahora lo sabía y se sentía culpable.

Agotada por el largo viaje, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por su silencioso llanto y su interior cargado de dudas, se levantó y se acostó en su cama, durmiéndose al instante sin saber que Emma no había pegado ojo, atenta a sus movimientos desde la puerta de su habitación, con el corazón desbocado y la mente llena de horror. Con los dedos en sus labios, acariciándolos mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Regina le había besado, su niña, la misma que tenía una vida lejos de ahí, la misma que tenía un hombre que la esperaba, la misma por la que no dormía, a la que amaba con todo su ser y se suponía que era inalcanzable.

Como un avispero, su mente colapsada por todos los pensamientos que intentaba desechar, no quería hablar con ella de ese beso, no le daría importancia y si Regina la abordaba lo más sensato sería apartar el tema y olvidarlo. La morena era joven, impulsiva y seguramente estaría confundida, y ella a sus treinta y un años no podía permitirse perder la cabeza por una muchacha de diecinueve quien a ojos de todos era semejante a una hija. Sin duda una relación con ella no tenía pies ni cabeza, era un camino de piedras, con más tropiezos que alegrías, era mucho mejor dejarlo pasar antes de que fuese a más puesto que Regina sería feliz con Robin si se olvidaba de ese desliz, aunque ella no tuviese salida, aunque ella estuviese perdida pues en cuanto la morena besó sus labios certificó que Emma le pertenecía, lo haría siempre, la amaría en silencio y la apartaría de ella para que fuese feliz.

Se metió en la cama y no pudo dormir, no pudo apartar sus dedos de sus labios, memorizando cada segundo de ese beso que su morena le había regalado sabiendo que sería el único que recibiría de ella, el primero y el último, no pudo dormir mirando al techo y llorando, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente tendría que enfrentarse a la peor situación de su vida, enfrentarse a Regina y decirle que no había significado nada ese beso, mentirle ya que los labios de la morena sobre los suyos había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

A la mañana siguiente Regina despertó con el agradable olor a tortitas que llegaba de la cocina, Emma estaba preparando el desayuno y aunque no tenía nada de hambre se levantó de un salto para ir al encuentro de la rubia, necesitaba hablar con ella o su mente estallaría. Entró en la cocina y la encontró preparándole un plato, café y zumo, concentrada en su labor. Se quedó quieta un instante contemplándola con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, nunca antes se había fijado pero ver a Emma concentrada en tareas comunes le parecía fascinante, le parecía la mujer más bella del mundo. Los ojos verdeazulados de la rubia se posaron en los suyos y le regaló una sonrisa que consiguió derretirla por completo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuáles eran sus auténticos sentimientos por ella? Eran más que evidentes y ella no se había percatado.

-**Supongo que tendrás hambre, he preparado tortitas para todo un regimiento**

-"Gracias Emma, pero no tengo mucha hambre, quiero hablar de anoche por favor"

-**¿De anoche? Creo que no hace falta hablar nada Regina, te dejaste llevar por el vino y ya está, yo no pienso en ello así que tú tampoco deberías**

**-**"¿Pretendes fingir que no pasó nada?"

-**No fingiré nada Regina, no pasó nada y ya, déjalo estar**

Regina iba a replicar pero conocía bien a Emma, sabía cuando daba por zanjada una conversación y que si intentaba seguirla solo conseguiría enfadarla, así que se sentó con ella a desayunar, ya abordaría el tema más tarde pues no terminaba de creer lo que Emma le había dicho. Si no había significado nada ella no habría huido justo después de corresponder a su beso.

El día pasó lento, sin que ocurriese nada en especial. Emma se marchó a trabajar y Regina aprovechó para pasear y visitar a Mary Margaret y David, que la recibieron con grandes muestras de alegría y cariño, también visitó a Ruby y se tomó un chocolate con ella, como solía hacer antes de marcharse y volvió a casa para intentar abordar a Emma una vez más, cuando entró en la cocina, vio que Emma había terminado de preparar la cena y que no había abierto vino, un hecho que le pareció curioso ya que la rubia siempre cenaba con esa bebida.

-"¿Hoy no tomamos vino?"

-**No, y no empieces Regina, te conozco y sé bien que vienes dispuesta a hablar cuando te he dicho que no hay nada de lo que hablar, no pasó nada**

-"Sí pasó, te besé y tú me besaste, luego saliste corriendo, creo que es algo de lo que debemos hablar"

-**No pasó nada y si vuelves a sacar el tema me voy a enfadar, desde que conseguí tu custodia no he tenido que enfadarme contigo Regina, no empecemos ahora**

**-**"No lo entiendo Emma, siempre me has ayudado cuando algo me confundía, cuando algo me asustaba estabas ahí, ahora estoy más asustada que nunca, más confundida que nunca y tú me dejas de lado, no lo entiendo, solo quiero saber si te sientes como yo"

-**Lo único que debes saber Regina es que hay un buen chico esperándote en Inglaterra y que yo solo soy una madre para ti, nunca habrá algo más que una relación fraternal entre nosotras y el beso que me diste para mí no existe y para ti debería ser igual**

-"Pero sí existe, igual que existen las emociones que provocó ese beso Emma"

Con un golpe sobre la mesa que la sobre saltó y dando por zanjada la conversación con un grito, Regina enmudeció pues nunca había visto a Emma así, tan enfadada, furiosa y sobre todo tan vulnerable, decidió no volver a hablar del asunto si ella no quería aunque no podía olvidarlo, estaba grabado en su mente, en su alma y cada uno de sus recuerdos, el leve contacto de los labios de Emma la había lanzado a un barranco y ya no tenía escapatoria.

Lo que se suponía que tenían que ser unos meses de felicidad y dicha junto a Emma en casa, se convirtió en un infierno. La rubia evitaba estar con ella durante todo el día, las pocas horas que coincidían apenas le hablaba, solo con algún monosílabo, su pequeña tradición de sentarse junto a la chimenea había quedado cancelada y Emma siempre se encerraba en su habitación después de cenar, las muestras de cariño habían desaparecido por completo y Regina se sentía dolida por ello. Sabía que Emma se estaba torturando por el beso, esa era la razón por la que intentaba no estar cerca, no quería enfadarse y gritarle nuevamente, no quería despertar fantasmas del pasado.

Regina se cansó de su actitud, se cansó de llorar sin saber muy bien por qué, de torturar su mente con algo que jamás pasaría, se cansó de esperar a que Emma le diese una señal de que era posible algo entre ellas, que le incitara a arriesgarse por ella, esa señal nunca llegó y sí lo hizo el día en el que volvía a Inglaterra. Esa despedida fue distinta a la anterior, Emma seguía distante con ella, le deseó suerte en el nuevo año, le hizo prometer que mantendrían el contacto y que sería feliz, el abrazo que le regalo fue frío, el beso sobre su frente distante y Regina se rindió, iba a quedarse con Robin y olvidaría que amaba a Emma Swan, era lo más sensato.

Emma la vio desaparecer nuevamente y suspiró, para acto seguido echarse a llorar y marcharse de ahí. Se había portado como una idiota pero era necesario, Regina tenía que vivir, tenía que olvidar esos sentimientos confusos que creía tener, en Inglaterra junto a su novio volvería a ser la misma y sería feliz, por mucho que Emma muriese por dentro sabía que había hecho lo correcto, había hecho lo que debía para que su niña tuviese una vida plena.

Regina llegó a su apartamento agotada, había llorado todo el vuelo sin poder alejar a Emma de su cabeza, luchando con sus sentimientos y decidiendo que la olvidaría, que estar lejos de ella un año entero tenía que ayudarla a olvidar. Solo fue un beso y había desequilibrado su interior como un huracán.

Nada más entrar y dejar la maleta se asustó al ver a Robin, no lo esperaba para nada. Su novio la abrazó y besó con pasión, riendo alegre por tenerla nuevamente con él. Su entusiasmo y recibimiento le hizo sonreír, Robin era la mejor opción, Emma debía salir de su mente cuanto antes.

Se puso al día con él, riendo con algunas de sus ocurrencias, creando un ambiente agradable y recibiendo elogios por parte de su novio que conseguían ruborizarla, le recriminó que usara la llave de emergencia de su apartamento que le había dado para entrar y asustarla, lo que provocó en él una carcajada y en ella una sonrisa, quería a Robin, lo quería de verdad.

Sentada entre sus brazos, descansando un poco del viaje y dormitando sobre su pecho, la despertó de pronto el sonido de su teléfono móvil, nadie solía llamarla, solo Robin y este estaba con ella en ese momento.

Contestó la llamada medio dormida y curiosa, sin saber que esa llamada iba a cambiarlo todo para siempre.

-"Regina Mills, ¿Quién llama?"

-**Regina… Soy Mary**

-"¿Mary? Sabes que llamarme al móvil es carísimo ¿Verdad?"

-**Regina… ha ocurrido algo y no puedo contártelo por teléfono, Ruby no quería que te lo dijera pero creo que debes saberlo…**

-"Mary me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?"

-**Es Emma…**

-"¿Qué pasa con Emma?"

**-Está en el hospital, se está muriendo Regina.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista porque la echo mucho de menos los fines de semana, es horrible y desesperante pero nuestro amor puedo con esto y más.**

**A Miss Swan porque es laúnica que no quiere mi muerte en estos momentos, cosa que agradezco de corazón.**

**A Vero porque me encanta que lea mis fics aunque su corazoncito es outlawqueen y a Natalia porque adivinó una parte de lo que me propongo.**

**También a Ivet y a Andrea, ya que aunque me quieran bajo tierra y me odien ahora mismo yo las sigo queriendo igual.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 NO ME ABANDONES**

Unas horas antes:

Emma salía del aeropuerto con lágrimas en sus ojos, ser fría y distante con Regina la mataba por dentro pero era necesario, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ella y su felicidad, incluso a alejarse para siempre de ella si así lo quería Regina.

Condujo mecánicamente sin ganas de nada hacia su oficina, volver a casa significaba quedarse horas enteras dándole vueltas a la cabeza y a sus sentimientos, prefería enfrascarse en su trabajo y olvidarse de todo durante un tiempo.

Se encerró en su oficina durante unas horas, revisando papeleo y atendiendo algunas emergencias, mientras poco a poco iba sintiéndose mejor, sabía que había hecho lo que debía, que Regina sería feliz con un muchacho de su edad, ella no entraba en esa ecuación.

Cuando se iba haciendo tarde cogió su chaqueta y salió de servicios sociales, para ir a una casa vacía y llena de recuerdos, para enfrentarse nuevamente a la soledad y el aroma de Regina bailando en cada habitación. Distraía en sus propios pensamientos, no escuchó los gritos de la multitud cuando un hombre sacó una pistola, apuntando directamente a ella, solo una voz demasiado conocida y que creía que jamás volvería a escuchar la sacó del limbo y, con horror, vio ante ella a Henrry Mills, con mirada de loco y armado. No pensó en qué demonios hacía ese hombre ahí, ni que un arma apuntaba hacia ella, no pudo pensar en nada más que en el agudo dolor que sintió en el vientre tras el impacto del disparo y que iba a morir sin decirle a Regina que la amaba, cayó al suelo mientras todo se iba volviendo negro, mientras escuchaba a Henry reír como un loco y las voces de la gente exclamando que llamaran a la policía.

-**Te dije que te encontraría y te mataría Emma Swan, siempre cumplo mis promesas.**

Fue lo único que llegó a escuchar antes de caer inconsciente, mientras el nombre de Regina seguía bailando en su cabeza, Regina estaba lejos, estaba a salvo, Regina la había besado, Regina…

La camilla entraba en el hospital a la velocidad de la luz, mientras los médicos no dejaban de gritar instrucciones, directos al quirófano, tenían muy poco tiempo para salvar su vida.

Mary Margaret, avisada por Ruby, se había plantado en el hospital horrorizada por los acontecimientos, Emma agonizando y Regina al otro lado del mundo sin saberlo, sin saber que la persona más importante de su vida estaba en la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Ruby había conseguido detener al loco de Henry, y encarcelarlo, había salido con la condicional y lo primero que había hecho una vez libre fue atentar contra Emma, violación de la condicional e intento de homicidio servirían para encarcelarlo de por vida, Ruby iba a encargarse personalmente que esta vez no saliera jamás de prisión.

Por mucho que la joven policía le había dicho que no llamase a Regina hasta que se supiera algo concreto del estado de Emma, Mary no pudo evitar llamarla, si Emma moría la morena debía estar preparada para enfrentarlo y si le pillaba de sorpresa sería un golpe demasiado duro. Tanto Ruby como Mary, miraban con expresión de horror y miedo la puerta del quirófano, esperando noticias, rogando por Emma, tenía que salir de eso, tenía que volver a ellas, no podía morir.

En Inglaterra, tras colgar la llamada de Mary, Regina se puso completamente histérica. Su ex profesora no quiso darle detalles de lo acontecido, solo sabía que Emma estaba muriendo y que ella estaba a mil kilómetros, sin poder verla una vez más, sin sujetar su mano, sin estar a su lado, sin decirle que la amaba.

Robin la miraba sin entender, ya que murmuraba entre sollozos y gemidos, intuía que la llamada que había recibido tenía malas noticias e intentó calmarla como pudo, más solo consiguió gritos por parte de su novia, histérica y con la mirada cargada de dolor, nunca la había visto así.

-**Gina, ¿qué sucede? Dime qué ha pasado, quizás puedo ayudar**

-"No sé qué ha pasado Robin, solo sé que Emma, la persona más importante de mi vida está ahora mismo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y yo estoy aquí, a mil kilómetros, sin un duro para coger un vuelo e irme junto a ella, sin poder hacer nada, sin saber qué ha pasado, por qué está muriendo…"

Robin la miró y entendió que su novia debía estar pasando un infierno en su interior, salió un momento y llamó a su padre para pedirle un favor, le explicó la situación y en seguida tenía la solución, se iba esa misma noche con Regina, en unas horas estarían volando a casa de la morena para que pudiese estar con Emma.

Volvió al salón, donde Regina estaba sentada en el sillón, agarrándose las rodillas y hundida en el llanto, impotente, destrozada sin poder hacer nada en esa situación. Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza, depositando un tierno beso en su cabeza intentando darle ánimo y fuerza.

-**Prepárate Gina, salimos pronto**

-"No quiero irme a ninguna parte Robin"

-**Vamos a tu casa Regina, ya lo he preparado todo con mi padre, le expliqué la situación y nos deja usar el Jet privado del Bufete, en media hora estará listo, te llevo a casa con Emma**

-"No sabías que tenías un jet privado"

-**No es mío, solo lo usa mi padre cuando tiene que ir a Alemania o a España a ver a sus socios, pero he conseguido que me lo deje para llevarte a casa**

No quiso indagar más, sabía que Robin trabajaba en un bufete importante pero nunca había investigado en cuál, no le extrañaba que tuviese su propio avión y en esa situación lo agradecía enormemente ya que quedarse en Inglaterra con Emma en Boston agonizando habría acabado volviéndola loca.

No tardó ni diez minutos en estar lista, ya que no había deshecho el equipaje. Robin condujo hasta el hangar privado donde guardaban el jet y en seguida estaban de camino a su hogar.

Tendría el día más largo de su vida mas no le importaba, solo podía pensar en Emma, en esos tres meses de distanciamiento entre ellas por su culpa, por ese beso que le había dado, un beso que las separó y le atormentaba. Si Emma moría, si la perdía, no sabía qué haría sin ella.

Robin le suplicó que durmiese un poco ya que estaba agotada y tras un buen rato llorando en sus brazos finalmente el cansancio pudo con ella y acabó dormida el resto del viaje, mientras su novio acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño, conmocionado por verla así. No podía ni imaginarse lo que Regina estaba sufriendo en ese momento, sabía poco de la morena y su pasado, solo que Emma la había salvado y criado, dándole un hogar y el amor que siempre le había faltado de niña. Mirando a Regina dormir, analizando su dolor profundo ante la posibilidad de perder a esa mujer Robin pudo entender que la relación que ambas tenían era profunda, Regina estaba apegada a Emma de una manera fulminante, rogó interiormente por que no fuese tarde, por llegar a tiempo y que Emma no muriese.

Al llegar a Boston, Regina no quiso escuchar nada de parar primero por el apartamento a dejar su equipaje, le dio al taxista la dirección del hospital donde David trabajaba ya que si no estaba ahí Emma, él sabría dónde encontrarla.

A medida que se acercaban, la morena estaba más nerviosa, ojeando su teléfono cada segundo por si Mary llamaba con nuevas noticias, resoplando y quejándose del taxista y su lentitud. Deseando llegar cuanto antes y calmar la angustia de su estómago, mientras Robin simplemente miraba el paisaje, agotado tras el duro viaje y pendiente de ella cada segundo, Robin era un hombre espléndido capaz de llevarla al otro lado del mundo en un momento solo por verla feliz, si Emma no estuviera muriendo y ese hecho no fuese el único que ocupara sus pensamientos, se sentiría culpable al no poder amarlo como él merecía, al no poder entregarle el corazón ya que amaba a Emma con todo su ser.

Al llegar al hospital, bajó veloz seguida por Robin de cerca y se dirigió a información donde la conocía de sobra ya que había ido con David muchísimas veces. En cuanto la muchacha de recepción la vio, le indicó dónde encontrar a Ruby y a Mary, ya que Emma estaba en ese hospital como ella había supuesto, se despidió de ella con un agradecimiento rápido y volvió a correr, seguida por su novio que llevaba su maleta.

Cuando Mary la vio, se sorprendió mas no le pareció extraño, Regina era muy cabezota y seguramente habría movido cielo y tierra por estar ahí en ese momento. La abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Regina miró a Ruby y le exigió saber qué había ocurrido, ella conocía bien a Regina y sabía que no pararía hasta saber la verdad así que suspiró y le explicó como Henry había salido con la condicional y había disparado a Emma, por lo que la rubia estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Regina palideció en el acto y empezó a temblar de rabia, ira, odio, dolor y sobre todo pánico, su padre había ido a buscar a Emma, seguramente al enterarse de que ella misma no estaba en el país. Si Robin no la hubiese sujetado en ese momento habría caído sin poder soportarel tembleque de sus piernas.

Exigió con voz quebrada poder verla, mientras Ruby y Mary se miraban con los ojos cargados de dolor, le explicaron que la primera operación salió mal y que habían vuelto a meter a Emma en quirófano para intervenirla, que su situación era delicada y en esos momentos era imposible que Regina entrase a verla, incluso cuando terminasen de operarla pasaría a cuidados intensivos donde no dejaban entrar a nadie.

Mary la envió a casa a descansar, asegurándole que la llamaría con las novedades y que si se quedaba lo único que conseguiría sería acabar ella misma ingresada por falta de sueño y nervios, así que a regañadientes cogió a Robin de la mano y se marcharon a casa.

Cuando entraron al apartamento de Emma, al hogar de Regina, Robin perdió la mirada en los retratos, su Regina de jovencita, al lado de aquella mujer que había salvado su vida, Regina aspiró el familiar aroma a Vainilla de su Emma y se derrumbó, en brazos de Robin no pudo dejar de llorar durante horas, mientras su novio intentaba animarla y consolarla. Ella no podía dejar de repetir "No meabandones" entre sollozos y él se limitaba a prometerle que no iría a ninguna parte sin saber que Regina no se refería a él, Regina rogaba que Emma no se fuese de su lado, no podía soportar la idea de vivir en un mundo donde Emma Swan no estuviera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, que aunque se quede dormida mientras habla conmigo yo la amo por encima de todo.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque odia las pelis de zombies y mira pelis moñas de llorar, es completamente adorable (Lo de los zombies solo te lo paso porque eres tú, que sino…)**

**A Vero porque a veces me odia y a veces me ama con locura y a Natalia, porque siempre nos alegra con sus fics.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 TU FELICIDAD**

Apenas durmieron un par de horas, antes de que Regina se levantara con prisas para volver al hospital y seguir de cerca la evolución de Emma. Mary Margaret había llamado para decir que esa segunda operación transcurrió sin problemas y que la rubia estaba bajo el coma inducido, mientras los médicos esperaban que respondiera, las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas eran vitales ya que si Emma no despertaba en ese período de tiempo seguramente no lo haría, no había nada más que humanamente pudieran hacer, solo esperar y rezar para que la joven fuese fuerte y volviese con ellos, que no se abandonase a la muerte.

Robin seguía a Regina por las calles de Boston, sin perderla de visa. Su novia iba como una bala. Sin parar un solo segundo y con la idea fija de llegar al hospital cuanto antes, aunque Emma estaba en cuidados intensivos y no podía recibir visitas. Regina era cabezota y no pensaba moverse del hospital hasta haberla visto o hasta estar segura de que estaba bien, si Emma despertaba ella quería ser quien sostuviera su mano ya que solo se tenían la una a la otra. Por mucho que esa idea le atormentase, Robin podía entenderla, durante años Regina y Emma habían sido como una sola persona, se complementaban y se habían ayudado a paliar las carencias que la otra tenía, su relación era estrecha y por eso no recriminaba a la morena por no prestarle la más mínima atención, centrada las veinticuatro horas en el estado de Emma.

Al llegar al hospital, Regina abrazó con fuerza a David, ya que no lo había visto la noche anterior y se permitió derramar unas lágrimas nerviosas para calmar la tormenta de emociones que hervían en su interior. David la consoló asegurándole que Emma era fuerte y que seguramente despertaría, aunque no pudo conseguir que Regina entrase en cuidados intensivos a verla, ya que su estado era delicado y nadie externo al hospital podía pasar.

Sin nada que hacer y sin intención de marcharse a ninguna parte, se sentó en la sala de espera, ojeando revistas en silencio, con Robin a su lado sin saber exactamente qué decir. Esperaban a que David o cualquier médico de la planta les indicara cómo estaba Emma, si había cambios. Cada vez que Regina veía una bata blanca alzaba los ojos esperanzada mas las venas noticias no llegaron.

Cansado de esperar, Robin se levantó con la excusa de ir a buscar café y Regina le pidió uno para ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ya que necesitaba estar despierta y despejada para velar el estado de la rubia. Robin depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novia y se marchó a buscar café a la máquina. Justo en ese momento entró en la sala de espera David buscando a Regina, iban a trasladar a Emma a una habitación y la morena podría a entrar a verla en unos instantes. Olvidó a Robin y el café en un instante, se levantó siguiendo a David con una sonrisa en los labios, Emma no había despertado pero por lo menos ahora se la podría ver, entró tras él a la habitación y se le encogió el corazón al ver a su rubia así, tan indefensa, atada a la vida por una serie de máquinas. Parecía que estuviese dormida mas el pitido de los aparatos que la ataban a la vida y el sonido del respirador le recordaban que estaba a un paso de dejar este mundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se le encogió el corazón, la sola idea de perderla le parecía desgarradora.

David decidió dejarla sola junto a ella, se marchó a seguir su ronda mientras Regina se sentaba junto a Emma y tomaba su mano, sintiendo su pulso débil, acariciando su palma con cariño mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Se olvidó de que había dejado solo a Robin, se olvidó de que llevaba dos días durmiendo apenas unas horas, incluso olvidó que lo último que había hecho con Emma había sido discutir, estaba a su lado y no pensaba dejarla, no se marcharía, iba a quedarse hasta el final.

Robin regresó a la salita de espera con dos cafés humeantes en sus manos y se extrañó al ver que Regina no estaba ahí. La buscó con la mirada y al no encontrarla fue a preguntar si alguien sabía dónde estaba, quizás había ido al baño.

Saliendo de la sala se encontró con David y este lo reconoció, saludándolo cortésmente e indicándole que Regina estaba con Emma en la habitación 108, que acaba de dejarla ahí. Dándole las gracias, Robin se alejó en busca de dicha habitación, entendió que Regina no le hubiese esperado pues llevaba desde la noche anterior queriendo ver a Emma y por fin estaba con ella. Cuando finalmente encontró la 108, entró sin hacer ruido pues no quería molestar, solo darle a Regina su café y quedarse si esta lo necesitaba o dejarla sola. Regina no se dio cuenta de que él había entrado, sus ojos estaban fijos en Emma, bañados con lágrimas de dolor, con una mano apretaba la de Emma y con la otra apartaba suavemente el cabello rubio que caía sobre su cara, dejando libre su expresión.

Él se la quedó mirando y simplemente entendió, vio su mirada, sus gestos… Los ojos de Regina gritaban sin palabras sus sentimientos por esa mujer que yacía inconsciente sobre esa cama. Salió sin decir nada de la habitación pues necesitaba procesar su descubrimiento, la mujer que amaba estaba enamorada y no de él, quizás ella misma no sabía que amaba a otra persona pero a sus ojos era demasiado evidente. Se sentó a esperarla, con los cafés ya fríos en sus manos y dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué hacer, qué era lo más correcto.

Avisada por David sobre el estado de Emma, Mary se presentó pronto en el hospital y obligó a Regina a marcharse, pues llevaba cerca de cuatro horas sin moverse, junto a la cama de la rubia, no había comido ya que no pensaba en nada más que en Emma y en estar a su lado si despertaba.

A regañadientes hizo caso a su ex profesora y se marchó de la habitación, acordándose de pronto que Robin se había ido a por café y no había vuelto a verlo, sintiéndose de pronto terriblemente culpable por haberlo dejado solo.

Lo encontró en la sala de espera perdido en sus propias cavilaciones y tras mil disculpas le pidió que se marcharan a comer algo, el muchacho le sonrió y cogiéndola de la mano se la llevó fuera de ese lugar deprimente, en dirección a su casa para descansar tras la mañana tan larga que habían tenido.

Al llegar al apartamento, Regina se puso a cocinar mientras Robin la contemplaba en silencio, sin saber cómo abordar el tema que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, quizás no era el mejor momento. Comieron sin pronunciar palabra, Regina estaba ida, distante, perdida en sus emociones confusas. Quería a Robin y él había hecho más por ella que nadie estos últimos días, la había acompañado al otro lado del mundo y sostenido cuando pensó que se derrumbaría, mientras ella lo había dejado de lado y abandonado, deseaba amarlo, ser feliz a su lado pero Emma ocupaba cada parte de su ser de manera obsesiva, creía que podía olvidarla mas al verla en el hospital, sobre esa cama, tan pequeña e indefensa, supo que nunca podría dejar de amarla y que si moría iba a destrozarla.

Al terminar de comer, limpiaron los platos de forma mecánica y Robin cogió a Regina de la mano, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con ternura, con suavidad, un beso efímero que duró solo un instante y al separarle la miró a los ojos y le dijo con ternura.

-**Gina, debemos hablar**

-"Robin, sé que no te estoy haciendo caso y de verás lo siento, es que con Emma así no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en ella"

-**No es eso, ven sentémonos.**

La llevó de la mano al sillón y se sentaron, mientras él mantenía su brazo sobre sus hombros y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Empezó a jugar con sus oscuros cabellos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar esa conversación.

-**¿Eres feliz conmigo Regina?**

-"Claro que lo soy, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

-**Viene a que creo que me quieres pero no estás enamorada de mí**

**-**"¿Por qué dices eso? Es una tontería, claro que estoy enamorada de ti"

-**No, no lo estás, hoy lo he descubierto, tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona y no a mí.**

**-**"…Esa persona jamás va a quererme como tú, Robin"

**-Eso no lo sabes, Regina el amor no es fácil, cuando amas buscas la felicidad de esa persona por encima de la tuya, me está doliendo muchísimo tener esta conversación contigo pero la tengo porque te amo y lo único que busco es tú felicidad, aunque sea en brazos de otra persona, aunque sea en brazos de Emma y no en los míos**

-"Emma no me ama Robin, solo me ve como a su hija y sí, yo la amo con todo mi ser pero es algo imposible"

**-¿Lo has intentado al menos?**

-"Sí, la besé y lo único que conseguí fue que me apartara, que no me hablara y que se alejara de mí"

-**A veces eras muy ingenua Regina, ahí tienes la prueba de lo que te acabo de decir, Emma antepuso tu felicidad a la suya propia, apartándose**

-"No lo entiendo"

-**Lo único que debes entender es que cuando despierte ambas tenéis que tener una conversación sobre lo que sentís**

-"¿Me estás dejando?"

-**No, te dejo libre para que sigas a tu corazón, yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, me quedo a tu lado hasta que ella despierte, porque va a despertar**

-"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

-**Porque a mí ningún coma o disparo me alejaría de ti, si sé que me estás esperando.**

Entre lágrimas, Regina se abrazó con fuerza a Robin, odiándose a sí misma por no poder amarlo, sabiendo que tenía razón, que por mucho que lo intentase Emma siempre tendría su corazón y eso no podía cambiar, lloró durante horas liberándose del estrés acumulado los últimos meses, desde el beso en el que desveló sus sentimientos, lloró en brazos del hombre que la empujaba a luchar por Emma pasara lo que pasara.

Una vez serena y tranquila, agradeció de corazón a Robin todo cuanto había hecho por ella, lo que seguía haciendo y ambos sonrieron a pesar de que se hacía latente el dolor del muchacho porque la estaba perdiendo, había hecho lo correcto.

En ese momento Mary Margaret llamó a Regina para decirle que tenía que marcharse y no podía seguir con Emma, por si la morena quería reemplazarla. Esta le aseguró que iba de inmediato colgó, pidiéndole a Robin que por favor se quedase en casa y descansara, no tenía por qué acompañarla más. Él se lo agradeció ya que realmente estaba agotado y se fue a acostar mientras Regina partía hacia el hospital. Relevó a Mary y se quedó al lado de Emma durante toda la tarde, hablándole pues sabía que podía escucharla, quería que supiera que ella la estaba esperando, que no se iría a ninguna parte sin ella.

Al cabo de unas horas empezaron a pesarle los ojos y el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, ae acurrucó como pudo junto a Emma y le susurró.

-"Mas te vale despertar cabezota, tenemos mucho que hablar, no pienso dejar que me apartes de ti sin luchar ¿Sabes? Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso"

Depositó un tierno beso sobre los labios de la rubia y cayó dormida sujetándole la mano. Unas horas después de ese beso robado, mientras Regina seguía durmiendo, unos ojos verdeazulados se abrían con gran esfuerzo y una voz cansada y rasgada sonó en el silencio de esa habitación.

-**Re..Re..gina**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque ella es lo primero en mi vida y su felicidad el motivo de mis sonrisas.**

**A Miss Swan, porque aunque lo sabe me gusta decírselo, se ha vuelto una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y la quiero muchísimo.**

**A Vero porque su voz es hermosa por mucho que diga que no y a Natalia porque es muy grande y siempre me hace feliz con sus fics.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 16 SIEMPRE FUE ELLA**

¿Cuánto llevaba dormida? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo sabía con exactitud, no escuchaba nada más que el estruendoso pitido de la muerte resonando en sus oídos, el trueno de ese disparo, la sangre manando de su vientre y la certeza de que había llegado su fin.

Siempre había escuchado que cercana la muerte, ante tus ojos pasaba tu vida cómo una película, una sucesión de momentos en imágenes en un segundo, todo cuanto te hizo feliz, te dañó o te hizo sufrir, todo se volvía efímero, solo unos segundos ante tus ojos antes de cerrarlos eternamente. Ella había visto su vida, y su vida siempre fue Regina. Vio ante ella sus ojos chocolate bañados en lágrimas, una niña indefensa ante un mundo cruel que trataba acallar sus gritos de ayuda, vio esa primera noche libre de pesadillas en sus brazos, la vio en el juicio contra Henry, tan valiente, tan adulta, tan majestuosa luchando por su final feliz, la vio reír al saber que ella sería su familia, la vio estudiando para ganarse un futuro, para ser alguien, para dejar atrás aquella muñeca rota que recogió en servicios sociales, vio esa despedida, ese aeropuerto, ese instante en el que supo que siempre había sido ella, que la amaba y la amaría toda su vida, vio su ausencia como una daga clavada en su alma, sus llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada donde somnolienta le contaba su vida, vio su regreso triunfal, su mirada cargada de misterios sin nombre imposibles de descifrar, vio ese beso que había robado su aliento, que había dado vida a su alma y a la vez la había condenado al tormento, vio su dolor su mirada herida cada vez que ella la rechazó, cada vez que la evitó, vio su rostro rendido cuando volvió a despedirse de ella camino a su hogar, a Inglaterra, a los brazos del hombre que debía hacerla feliz… Cayó con un gemido ahogado mientras su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y la imagen de Regina invadía sus pensamientos. Si moría quería que su rostro fuese lo último que dibujara su mente, si moría solo se arrepentía de no haber pronunciado a tiempo la verdad, de no haberle dicho que la amaba, que siempre fue ella la adecuada, siempre fue Regina.

Dormía, escuchaba sin entender, la voz de Regina le llegaba en medio de la neblina, pero ella no estaba, ella estaba lejos de ahí. Su voz como un bálsamo milagroso mantenía su esperanza, el eco de su mente regalándole sus palabras la ataban a la vida como un ancla, como un salvavidas en medio del océano, su olor a manzanas y canela y le llegaba nítido, formando en su dormida mente su imagen. Sus ojos brillando llenos de vida, su sonrisa cristalina, sus manos, finas y suaves, su piel tenía memorizado ese toque y creía sentirlo sobre su palma ¿Estaba con ella? ¿Era eso posible? Quizás había muerto ya y el cielo estaba impregnado de la esencia de su Regina, mas el pitido ensordecedor de las máquinas constataba que continuaba viva, continuaba luchando por abrir los ojos y despertar.

En ocasiones escuchaba a Mary hablarle, pedirle que volviera a ellos mas no lo deseaba, solo quería quedarse en ese limbo indoloro, en ese lugar donde podía sentir con cada fibra de su ser la presencia de Regina.

El tiempo no pasaba, o iba demasiado deprisa, no sabía si eran horas, años o solo unos segundos pero ella dormía sin desvanecerse en la oscuridad eterna, sin despertar, suspendida en la inexistencia, en la eternidad, donde la imagen de Regina era efímera y a la vez inmaculada e impecable.

Regina, su mente gritaba ese nombre como si fuese el mismísimo nombre de Dios, tenía que despertar, tenía que decirle a Regina que la amaba, tenía que volver y besar sus labios, tenía que luchar por ella pues ahora lo sabía, nadie podrá amarla como ella, nadie podrá cuidarla como ella, nadie más que ella podrá hacerla feliz como merecía, tenía que volver pero estaba tan bien, en paz, era tan feliz abandonarse, dejar de luchar por abrir los ojos, hundirse en ese mar de armonía y luz, morir era fácil, abrir los ojos era una tarea titánica y dolorosa, la elección parecía sencilla pero no lo era porque morir significaba dejar atrás a Regina y abrir los ojos, volver a ella, amarla.

La voz de Mary desapareció, estaba sola o quizás siempre lo estuvo y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, quizás era el final, solo quizás…

Regina, su aroma envolvía nuevamente su limbo, su voz invadía cada sentido, rogándole que volviera a ella, que no la dejara, su tacto en su piel, sus dedos acariciando su mano con suavidad y su rasgada voz, derrotada y cansada atravesando las barreras, rogándole, suplicándole… Si estuviese en su mano, si pudiese abrir los ojos, hablarle de alguna manera, secar sus lágrimas y calmar sus miedos como antaño, pero estaba en el limbo sin poder gritarle que estaba con ella, que no sufriera, Regina lloraba y le susurraba al oído su súplica ahogada mientras ella luchaba, contra todo y nada, contra la luz cegadora que la empujaba al limbo, contra el dolor y el miedo, luchaba por abrir los ojos, por calmarla, curar sus heridas…

Quería levantarse de esa cama que la aprisionaba, quería acariciar su rostro, sus cabellos, besar sus labios y gritarle que la amaba, que no se marchase, que sin ella su vida estaba incompleta, no quería morir sin haberla tenido entre sus brazos, sin haber recorrido su alma, no quería morir sin poder levarla de la mano, regalarle su vida minuto a minuto… No podía morir, sin decirle que siempre había sido ella…

Su voz cargada de sueño y cansancio llegó a ella más nítida que nunca, susurrándole al oído mientras sus dedos acariciaban su rostro con tanta ternura que traspasaron el limbo de sus pensamientos y pudo sentir su calor.

-"Mas te vale despertar cabezota, tenemos mucho que hablar, no pienso dejar que me apartes de ti sin luchar ¿Sabes? Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso"

Regina la amaba, quizás era su mente dándole la motivación que necesitaba para despertar, quizás una sola ilusión creada por sus más hermosos sueños, o una realidad llena de esperanzas y de futuro, una realidad por la que valía la pena despertar. El recuerdo de sus labios, de ese beso incitado por el vino y el reencuentro la golpeó con fuerza, mas no era el mismo beso, era uno distinto, casi tímido, robado mientras dormía sin poder despertar, un beso que su reina le había regalado tras declararle su amor. El silencio se hizo atronador mas en cada centímetro de su ser sentía la presencia de Regina, su aroma invadía sus sueños guiándola a casa, llevándola de la mano a la consciencia.

Lo primero que sintió con fuerza fue el dolor en su vientre, un dolor agudo que le recordaba por qué estaba ahí postrada y aguó sus ojos aun cerrados, dolía pero certificaba que seguía viva, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y con un gran esfuerzo abrió lentamente los ojos para ver aquella máquina que no dejaba de pitar, resonando estruendosamente en sus oídos, para notar el peso de otro cuerpo justo a su lado mientras el aroma a manzanas y canela a golpeaba con fuerza, Regina, solo podía ser Regina.

-**Re…Re…gina**

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pronunció aquella palabra que había sido su bálsamo en medio de la nada, mientras algo se movía a su lado, un bulto cálido, cabellos negros desperdigados por la misma almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada, su mano apretando la suya propia, con miedo a perder el contacto, tan fuerte que no pudo liberarla así que, cogiendo fuerza de no sabía dónde, alzó su otro brazo ahogando una mueca de dolor y apartó con ternura uno de los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, clavando su mirada chocolate aun con restos de sueño, en unos ojos aguamarina cargados de un amor tan profundo que la desbordaba. Ella abrió la boca sin que un solo sonido saliese de ella, asombrada, con el alma llena de alegría y sin saber qué decir, Emma estaba despierta y no sabía si era un sueño o realmente la rubia había vencido a la muerte y había vuelto a ella.

Sin poder pronunciar palabra estalló en llanto, sus lágrimas caían con sus mejillas mientras ella reía y sonreía, abrazándola y llenando su alma de calor.

-**Re…gina**

-"No hables, espera llamaré al médico, estás viva Emma, estás viva"

-**¿qué haces aquí?**

-"Luego hablaremos, cuando el médico te haya mirado y diga cómo estás"

-**Regina…**

-"Emma… no te esfuerces..."

**-Siempre has sido tú…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo y la extraño, porque siempre ha sido ella.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita porque por su culpa me he vuelto una moñas sin remedio, es que todo se pega.**

**A Vero porque es genial que lea mis fics dado que no es su ship y a Natalia porque siempre consigue hacerme feliz con sus actualizaciones.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 17 EL DESPERTAR**

Abrir los ojos a la consciencia había supuesto para ella un esfuerzo titánico, movida por el anhelo de volver a perderse en esos ojos chocolate que habían cautivado su alma desde lo más profundo, que la habían enamorado sin remedio alguno.

Abrir los ojos y encontrarla a su lado fue un bálsamo a todas las heridas de su interior, curó sus miedos, su tortura mental, el hecho de haberla tratado de esa forma tan egoísta aunque acertada, seguía pensando que no era ella quién debía hacerla feliz, había demasiados factores insalvables que las separaban y aun así, cercana su muerte, supo que no podía vivir sin ella, que egoístamente buscaría retenerla a su lado pues la vida le había sido devuelta y quería vivirla con Regina entre sus brazos.

Las palabras de la morena bailaban en sus oídos, sin saber si fueron producto de su anhelo profundo, un eco de su mente. Regina la había besado, era cierto, pero jamás hablaron de ese beso y de las emociones que despertó, jamás porque ella misma moría de miedo. Quizás todo se había mal interpretado, Regina la quería, eso era un hecho indiscutible, pero ¿Cómo la quería? Sería como madre, como amiga, ella era alguien a quien admiraba y veneraba, era quien le había ayudado a coger su vida y enderezarla, a salir del infierno, demasiados hechos a sus espaldas que podían confundir los frágiles sentimientos de la morena, demasiado joven y aun aprendiendo a vivir.

Necesitaban una conversación larga, serena, unas palabras para colocar en su sitio los sentimientos que bailaban en su estómago pues, a pesar de que la amaba, jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarla, Regina y su felicidad estaban por encima de todo. No iba a rendirse sin luchar, quería estar con ella pero no dejaría jamás que su lucha fuese perjudicial para su niña, siempre la protegería aunque tuviese que morir por dentro y aceptar que le pertenecía a otra persona.

Hablar se volvió una misión imposible desde que despertó, al menos a solas ya que no dejaban de entrar médicos y enfermeras a hacerle pruebas de todo tipo, al igual que Ruby, Mary y David que no se apartaban de ella ni un solo instante, si no era uno era el otro y, aunque apreciaba su cariño y su apoyo, deseaba más que nada quedarse a solas con Regina, ala que no había visto desde que despertó.

Se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente por ella y Mary le contestó que le había mandado a casa, que la muchacha no había dormido dos horas seguidas desde que Emma había entrado al hospital y estaba visiblemente agotada, al saber que había despertado y no iba a morir podría dormir tranquila unas horas más y recuperarse de ese fatídico ritmo de insomnio y cafeína que llevaba encima.

Agradeció el gesto de la profesora aunque le hervían las entrañas de necesidad, había despertado por ella, por Regina y se había marchado, no estaba a su lado. Mary siguió hablando ajena a la enorme desilusión de la rubia, pues esperaba verla y poder aclarar con ella si sus palabras fueron producto de un sueño o era verdad que la amaba, hasta que las palabras de Mary la atravesaron como un rayo, provocándole nauseas en un instante cuando le contó que Regina había viajado hasta Boston con Robin, su novio y que este no se había despegado de ella en ningún momento, Mary no dejaba de elogiar al muchacho, lo educado y atento que era, lo bien que se portaba con Regina, lo mucho que la quería…

Siempre supo que Robin era su mejor opción, pero por un instante pensó que quizás podía intentarlo, demostrarle que sus sentimientos por ella eran profundos, verdaderos y que también podía intentar hacerla feliz, protegerla, darle la seguridad de que en sus brazos también podía crecer como persona. Los celos quemaban su ser como llamas, había luchado contra la muerte con un solo sentido, volver a Regina y ella estaba con él, ella lo prefería a él, dolía demasiado pensarlo, prefería dormir y descansar.

AL día siguiente, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa blanca y pura de su morena, a su lado, feliz y radiante con los ojos brillando y sin signos de agotamiento físico y mental. Ella la abrazó con cuidado tras darle los buenos días pero Emma no decía nada, no sentía nada, solo odio y celos al ver a Robin en su habitación, a ese hombre junto a Regina.

La morena hizo las pertinentes presentaciones y le contó como Robin había conseguido un Jet privado para traerla desde Inglaterra lo más rápido posible, que sin él no habría podido estar a su lado al despertar y por eso siempre le estaría agradecida. El muchacho era agradable, no parecía mala persona, era educado y atento, realmente encantador. No podía encontrarle defecto alguno salvo que sus labios eran los que besaban a su amada, sus manos la acariciaban, él tenía su corazón y eso la desquiciaba, la mataba lentamente y le provocaba una furia e ira irracional.

La escondía como podía, intentando aparentar normalidad a pesar de que cada segundo que ese hombre pasaba en su habitación y le quitaba tiempo de estar a solas junto a su Regina la estaba desquiciando, era posesiva y celosa, no podía permitir que él se le acercara. En Inglaterra que hiciesen lo que quisiesen, lejos de su vista, lejos de su maltrecho corazón, pero ante sus ojos dolía demasiado, aunque realmente el muchacho por educación no la tenía ni cogida de la mano, no le profesaba muestras de cariño típicas de jovencitos enamorados, atentos los dos a su estado y a cubrir sus necesidades cuando hiciese falta.

Cuando por fin se marcharon maldijo entre dientes, si tuviese un maldito fallo que criticar, alguna conducta que reprochar, ese chico era jodidamente perfecto, no tenía nada que ver con ella, tan bocazas, desastrosa y despistada, era normal que Regina lo hubiese elegido, se acercaba más a su personalidad dulce y armónica, a su edad, a su generación… ¿Cómo iba a competir con mister perfecto de sonrisa blanca y agradable? Si hasta parecía actor, nadie podía ser tan perfecto.

Le dio vueltas a la cabeza durante demasiado tiempo sin saber que ellos ya no mantenían más relación que una bonita amistad, a pesar de que el muchacho seguía herido por haber perdido a Regina, ese día en el hospital con Emma ya despierta pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado, se amaban, ambas lo hacían aunque huyesen, aunque no quisieran afrontarlo. Con Emma en coma, Regina había sido capaz de admitir que la amaba y quería luchar por ella pero ahora que había despertado estaba paralizada por el miedo, no quería salir herida y si Emma no le correspondía, si se reía de ella y la veía como una niña que no sabía nada de la vida, no podría soportarlo por lo que se llevó a Robin con ella para no quedarse a solas junto a la rubia.

EL muchacho pudo ver el odio visceral que escondía la mirada de Emma hacia él, sus celos, su rabia e impotencia… Imaginó que no sabía que ya no estaban juntos y decidió no desmentirlo ya que así Emma sola se delataría tarde o temprano, acabaría estallando como una bomba y esos sentimientos profundos que sentía por Regina saldrían a la luz, dándole a entender a la morena que no tenía nada que temer, que Emma le pertenecía. Era evidente a ojos de aquel que supiera observar que ambas se pertenecían, que llevaban haciéndolo demasiado tiempo sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiera, era evidente a cualquiera menos a ambas, cabezotas hasta la médula, sin ser capaces de dar el primer paso y actuar.

Sonreía camino al apartamento mientras Regina lo observaba curiosa, ¿Qué estaría pensando el muchacho? Lo agarró del brazo y le preguntó sin rodeos, cosa que hizo reír al muchacho a carcajadas.

-"¿Por qué tan sonriente?"

-**Porque es más que evidente que ella te ama Regina, no entiendo por qué huyes de esa manera**

-"Yo no estoy tan segura, ella me ve como a su hija"

**-Cuando salga del hospital te demostraré que estas equivocada**

-"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que me ama, Robin?"

-**Bastaba ver cómo me miraba, quería asesinarme con la mirada en cualquier momento, yo soy una amenaza para ella ya que piensa que tú y yo estamos juntos así que no se lo desmientas**

-"¿Por qué?"

-**Porque si provoco sus celos verás que tengo razón, estoy ideando un plan para demostrarte que ella te quiere, más que a una hija, está completamente enamorada de ti**

-"Creí que te marcharías cuando ella despertara…"

**-Me marcharé cuando sepa que vas a estar bien si te dejo atrás, Regina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo y lleva esperando este capítulo ansiosa, espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias.**

**A Miss Swan, que ayer se fue de fiesta con famosos y no me invitó a ir con ella, ya le vale, aunque la quiero igual.**

**A Vero porque por fin termina de leer el morrilla y se pone a leer esta historia y a Natalia, porque juntas conseguiremos que las letras dominen el mundo.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 18 BIENVENIDA A CASA**

Pasaron varias semanas de ardua recuperación, en las que Regina jamás se quedaba a solas con ella y la torturaba llevando siempre a ese hombre, a ese ser que sacaba lo peor de ella sin poder remediarlo, a pesar de que no tenía un solo fallo que reprocharle. Lo observaba a menudo y sus ojos se cruzaban, podía leer en su expresión la burla, se estaba riendo de ella, o era solo un espejismo, algo que deseaba encontrar en él que tirara por tierra su apariencia de percción.

Odiaba a todo el mundo, a Mary por irrumpir en la habitación sin llamar siempre que llegaba a visitarla, a David porque nunca le decía lo que ella deseaba escuchar, que podía volver a casa y a la tranquilidad de su sillón, su chimenea y su copa de vino al anochecer, odiaba a Ruby por insistirle en que debía preparar su testimonio para encerrar a Henry definitivamente y sobre todo odiaba a Regina por haberla traído de vuelta a la ida para ser espectadora de su coqueteo pueril con ese idiota que tenía como novio.

Por otro lado, Regina no dejaba de buscar el momento adecuado, las palabras precisas, el ambiente propicio para indagar en los sentimientos de Emma, para saber si ella sentía lo mismo, si como Robin decía, la amaba. Si así fuese sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero el miedo al abandono y al rechazo latía en ella como una cicatriz profunda, su pasado le había enseñado lo que era sentirse una extraña en tu propio hogar y si Emma no la amaba como ella, Emma jamás volvería a ser su hogar, dolería demasiado. Regina siempre fue valiente, temeraria y algo inconsciente, pero en esos momentos se moría de miedo, iba con pies de plomo y le daba mil vueltas a las cosas en su mente, perder a Emma sería el golpe más duro de su vida y, ahora que había vuelto de entre los muertos para quedarse a su lado, no se veía capaz de volver a perderla, no por su culpa, no por una estupidez.

Robin aseguraba que tenía un plan para demostrarle que Emma estaba locamente enamorada de ella, pero no estaba tan segura de eso y mucho menos de que fuese su ex novio quien idease la argucia, él no era mala persona pero un corazón herido es capaz de cometer locuras. El muchacho se entretenía descifrando las miradas de odio que Emma le regalaba, hacerla enfadar y hervir de celos era su pequeña venganza sin sentido contra esa mujer que tenía el corazón de Regina, aunque sabía que pronto se extinguiría el odio en esas pupilas aguamarina pues una vez Regina supiese con certeza la magnitud de sus sentimientos, se echaría a sus brazos sin dudarlo un instante.

Por fin llego el ansiado día que todos esperaban, Emma iba a salir del hospital, estaba recuperada y al día siguiente tendría el alta definitiva. Regina decidió que la rubia merecía una fiesta de bienvenida a casa, ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y preparó el apartamento concienzudamente, con ayuda de Robin, para recibir a los pocos invitados a ese momento tan especial. Solo Mary, David y Ruby, amigos desde hacía años, familia para ellas. Hicieron algo de comer, prepararon algunas bebidas y lo arreglaron todo para que estuviese perfecto. Emma no sabía nada de esa pequeña recepción, Mary y David la acompañarían a casa y cuando llegara se llevaría la sorpresa. Robin sonreía pues sabía que esa fiesta era el momento ideal de poner en marcha su plan y demostrarle a Regina que no tenía por qué tener miedo, que Emma correspondía a sus sentimientos. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron a descansar, ya que lo habían arreglado todo en un tiempo récord, Regina miró el reloj y supo que no tardarían en llegar así que esperó con paciencia, sonriendo, soñando despierta con la cara de Emma al ver la sorpresa sin saber que Robin tenía planes muy distintos para sorprender a la rubia.

En cuanto se levantó de la cama del hospital, se quitó el camisón blanco y se vistió con sus ropas y su chaqueta roja, Emma se sintió vacía y a la vez malhumorada. Regina sabía que le daban el alta y no había aparecido para acompañarla a casa, solo Mary y David que le dieron una vaga excusa para explicar la ausencia de su pequeña.

En el coche estuvo más callada de lo habitual, le había dado demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza con la razón de su despertar, ese beso que sintió tan real debió haber sido producto de su mente, igual que esa promesa de amor que resonó en medio de su limbo, debió ser el eco de alguno de sus más hermosos sueños, no fue real, era la única explicación que le daba al comportamiento de Regina, la había evitado desde que despertó, siempre en compañía de su novio. Agradecía que lo hubiese dejado todo por estar a su lado, pero no entendía por qué no quería quedarse sola con ella, como si le tuviese miedo, Regina jamás le había guardado un secreto y ahora parecía que callaba más de lo que hablaba, todos esos pensamientos quedaron en su ente, torturándola mientras llegaban a su apartamento. Sus amigos se empeñaron en acompañarla hasta dentro del apartamento y ella se lo permitió, aterrada sin saber por qué, no soportaba la idea de encontrarlo vacío y que su pequeña estuviese lejos de ahí con él, paseando de la mano en alguna parte, besándose y abrazándose como hacen las parejas normales… Solo de pensarlo se mareó y le entraron ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo, no era el momento de mostrarse débil, no si quería permanecer en casa y no en el hospital, donde terminaría ingresada por neurótica y desesperada.

Al entrar en su apartamento, el grito efusivo de Ruby y Regina dándole la bienvenida la hizo sentirse como una idiota al haber pensado mal de la morena, mas cuando vio aparecer a Robin por detrás, con su sonrisa galante y rodear a Regina con sus brazos como si la estuviese protegiendo del mundo entero, crisparon sus nervios y suspiró, iba a ser una velada demasiado larga, lo que no sabía era cuan dolorosa sería y que consecuencias traería a su vida esa simple fiesta de bienvenida.

Las horas iban pasando y, bajo la mirada de reproche de David ya que lo tenía contraindicado, Emma no dejaba de tomarse una cerveza tras otra y sus ojos no se despegaban de Regina. La morena reía divertida, bailaba y cantaba, bebía, siempre con Robin detrás, siempre con él agarrando su cintura, susurrándole al oído y haciéndole reír.

Bailaban cada vez más pegados, cada vez más juntos, provocando su crispación y sus celos, que iban creciendo y le hervían en la sangre, las ganas de acercarse y tumbar a Robin de un puñetazo aumentaban a medida que él se iba acercando peligrosamente a los labios de Regina, sin llegar a besarla, si lo hacía ella no podría controlar sus reacciones y como una masoquista no apartaba la mirada, sin escuchar a David reprochándole que estaba bebiendo demasiado para haber salido del hospital hacia solo unas horas, sin escuchar a Ruby pidiéndole que se moderase o Mary preguntándole que qué demonios tenía en la cabeza…

No escuchaba nada y notaba su vientre arder, su sangre hervir y la ira recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser, supo que si no se marchaba podía provocar el desastre y eso es algo que jamás se perdonaría así que, dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa y excusándose se retiró a su habitación, donde contempló en el espejo su rostro encendido de odio e ira, sus manos, aferradas al mueble, temblaban y empezaron a blanquearse debido a la presión que ejercía para controlar el tembleque de su cuerpo, para controlar las lágrimas y apagar el dolor que sentía en su alma, Regina tenía dueño, ella nunca la tendría.

Robin vio como Emma huía, había estado observándola todo el rato, había visto como los miraba y su ira se iba acrecentando, por lo que empezó a pegarse cada vez más a ella, a bailar con ella para despertar los celos de la rubia y lo había conseguido, lo supo en cuanto la vio abandonar la sala y sonrió. Regina miró por dónde Emma había desaparecido confundida, ya que no se esperaba que abandonase así su propia fiesta, hasta que Robin volvió a susurrarle al oído, esta vez no era ninguna tontería o chiste malo para hacerla reír, esta vez sus palabras consiguieron darle el valor para enfrentar aquello que llevaba evitando desde que Emma despertó, sus sentimientos por ella.

-**Ahora es el momento de que vayas a hablar con ella, si todo ha salido como yo esperaba estará loca de celos, te recriminará cosas y seguramente expondrá sus sentimientos, ve con ella y descubre por ti misma que te ama.**

Regina tragó saliva y salió en busca de Emma, sabiendo que esta estaría en su habitación, entró sin llamar pues no necesitaba anunciarse, cerró la puerta tras de sí y los ojos verdeazulados de Emma se clavaron en los suyos a través del reflejo del espejo.

Estaba bellísima, toda ella rebosaba pasión, ira, demasiadas emociones que no supo diferenciar. Quizás Robin tenía razón y había sido una estúpida, quizás ella la amaba, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo en el hospital? Siempre has sido tú… en ese momento no sabía a qué se refería y no le dio mucha importancia, Emma volvía de la muerte y no iba a analizar sus palabras, quizás se estaba declarando y ella ni se inmutó. Pasaron unos segundos mirándose antes de que Emma se girase y se enfrentase a ella cara a cara, desarmando sus barreras.

Se fue acercando lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras Regina se pegaba más y más a la puerta, fascinada por la fuerza que Emma desprendía y aterrada por las emociones que le causaba con solo una mirada. Finalmente y quedando aprisionada contra la puerta sin poder moverse, con la rubia invadiendo su espacio vital de tal manera que le cortó el aliento, esta susurró cargada de odio y celos.

-**Atrévete a decirme que te besa mejor que yo…**

Acto seguido unió sus labios con pasión, arrancándole un gemido a Regina ya que ansiaba besarla otra vez desde ese primer beso bajo los efectos del vino. Emma devoraba sus labios, bebía de su aliento con necesitad, la poseía con ese beso, le demostraba que era suya, que nadie más podía tenerla, un beso incitado por los enfermizos celos que obligaron a Emma a sacar el valor de donde no lo tenía, Regina era suya y no iba a permitir que nadie más la tocase.

Sus manos se perdieron entre sus ropas, buscando arrancarlas, su mente estaba colapsada y su raciocinio nublado, solo quería poseer a la dueña de sus sentidos durante toda la noche, durante toda la vida, borrar el paso de extraños por ella, era solo suya y sería solo suya para siempre.

Regina notó lo que Emma se proponía y, aunque su mente le gritaban que debían parar, que no era así como había soñado su primera vez, contra una puerta y sin nada de dulzura, su cuerpo temblaba de pasión con cada roce de la rubia, cada vez que sentía su tacto sobre su piel, se encendió sin poder evitarlo y supo que no había marcha atrás, para ninguna de las dos, iban a entregarse mutuamente en ese mismo instante.

Con la mitad de sus vestiduras rasgadas y por el suelo, los labios de Emma devorando su cuello, marcándolo, bajando a sus pezones erectos, mordiéndolos con suavidad, no supo cómo pero pudo por fin pronunciar palabra, con la voz temblando de excitación y miedo.

-"Emma… Para por favor…"

-**No puedo parar ahora Regina, deseo tenerte ya**

-"Por favor, no así, yo también lo deseo pero no así… No quiero que mi primera vez sea contra una puerta"

Los labios de Emma estaban sobre su cuello y se detuvieron un instante, era su primera vez y quería que fuese con ella, volvió a atrapar sus labios con suavidad, esta vez no había reproche en sus besos, solo su amor, un beso largo y cargado de sentimientos que llevaban largo tiempo escondido, mientras lentamente la alzaba sobre su cintura, sin dejar de besarla y la conducía con suavidad a la cama, donde tantas veces habían dormido una en brazos de la otra sin saber que sus corazones llevaban largo tiempo buscándose.

Sobre la cama, se deshizo del resto de su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda y entre besos y caricias fue reconociendo cada una de las cicatrices que Regina tenía, cada una de esas marcas de un pasado que las había unido, las acariciaba con veneración mientras sus labios recorría su cuello provocándole escalofríos y gemidos. Subió a su oído depositando tiernos besos en cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, y susurró con cariño y ternura.

-**Solo mía Regina, prométeme que serás solo mía**

-"Solo tuya, siempre he sido tuya, desde la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos"

Con el corazón desbocado, alterado ante tan tierna y simple declaración de amor, Emma besó a su pequeña con pasión, con dulzura, deseo y amor, dejando atrás todos los miedos, dejando atrás las dudas, los celos, dejando atrás el mundo entero.

Atenta a todas las reacciones del cuerpo de su amada, la fue preparando con caricias, besos, algún mordisco suave para tomarla por primera vez sin hacerle daño, Regina confiaba en ella, se dejaba llevar por el calor ardiente que nacía en su vientre cada vez que posaba sus labios sobre su piel, los gemidos que se le escapaban sin poder controlarlos con cada caricia, cuando estuvo lista se lo hizo saber, susurrándole tiernamente al oído

-"Tómame Emma, hazlo, seamos una para siempre"

Una súplica ahogada por gemidos, palabras de amor susurradas, un pequeño grito al sentir como Emma tomaba su virginidad, con delicadeza y ternura, suavemente, sin prisas, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Poco a poco ese dolor inicial fue transformándose en placer, tan intenso que mil lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba a los cabellos rubios de su Emma, mientras besaba sus labios con fuerza y movía las caderas para sentirla más cerca. Eran una sola persona, era suya y siempre lo sería porque nunca había amado más intensamente que esa noche, perdida en los ojos verdeazulados de Emma Swan supo que no quería pasar un solo día más de su vida sin despertar junto a ella.

Temblando y con gritos cada vez más guturales, perdió el control al llegar al clímax, precipitándose por ese barranco de placer y sintiendo todo el peso del cuerpo de Emma, piel con piel, sudando y jadeando, con las pupilas encendidas y un grito de amor en la mirada.

Sus corazones desbocados y su respiración fue lo único que pudo escucharse en esa habitación durante unos instantes. Emma recogió con cuidado algunas lágrimas que se le escapaban a Regina mientras mesaba su rostro, su nariz, su frente y sus labios, con una ternura que le quitaba el aliento.

El miedo volvió a la morena pues recordaba la última vez que se acercaron tanto, su primer beso y como Emma había huido.

-"¿Vas a huir otra vez, Emma?"

-**No, no esta vez, nunca más, supe que te amaba más que a nada cuando estuve a punto de morir, la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad y quiero vivirla a tu lado Regina.**

-"Yo también te amo más que a nada, si no te lo he dicho antes es porque tenía demasiado miedo, no quería perderte…"

**-No lo harás, duerme pequeña, yo estaré aquí cuando te levantes**

Serena y tranquila, llena de paz y con el alma completa, Regina cayó dormida entre sus brazos mientras Emma no dejaba de contemplar su rostro perfecto.

Por primera vez le daba igual ser mayor, le daba igual el resto del mundo y el qué dirán, haría feliz a Regina pasara lo que pasara, ahora se pertenecían y esa promesa no pronunciada era una promesa eterna.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, porque la amo y la echo de menos muchísimo, porque cada día que pasa la necesito más y más.**

**A mi Miss Swan, porque cuando me llama por teléfono jugamos al cuelga tú como dos bobas.**

**A Vero porque siempre me hace sonreír y a Natalia aunque quiera matarme de un infarto.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 19 A TU LADO**

Los rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro con suavidad y la encontraron sonriendo. Poco a poco sus ojos chocolate se fueron abriendo, parpadeando en medio de su somnolencia, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por las persianas, tenue y fugaz pero suficiente para devolverla a la consciencia y dejar atrás el mundo de los sueños. Su sonrisa no se desvanecía y se acentuó aún más cuando notó el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Emma, pegado al suyo, el peso de su brazo sobre su estómago, protegiéndola y reclamándola como suya, su cálido aliento sobre su cuello y el cosquilleo de sus labios, pegados a su piel en medio de su sueño.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior bailaban en su mente, ruborizándola, llenándole el corazón de ternura, amor y alegría, Emma la amaba, con una fuerza arrolladora, la amaba con una pasión que le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas, la amaba con delicadeza y ternura, acariciándola como si fuese a romperse, con una suavidad infinita. Recordó sus ojos aguamarina, mirándola como si nada más que ella existiera en el mundo, adorándola con la mirada, devorándola, sus ojos la estremecían y fascinaban, sus ojos claros eran su mundo entero y amaba perderse en ellos. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, se había lanzado al vacío, a sus labios, prohibidos y anhelados, le había regalado una promesa no escrita, al entregarle su virginidad le estaba regalando su vida, la primera y la última persona a la que amaría de esa manera, desenfrenada, con toda su alma, con cada latido de su corazón.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Emma, se deshizo de su brazo, sustituyéndolo por la almohada para que su rubia no notara su falta y se levantó de la cama, sin hacer ruido, vistiéndose con uno de los pijamas de Emma, ya que todas sus ropas estaban en su habitación y las que llevaba la noche anterior habían quedado destrozas a manos de la locura desenfrenada y la pasión movida por los infinitos celos de Emma, benditos celos y bendita cerveza que les había permitido derribar las murallas, cogerse de la mano y precipitarse juntas al vacía sabiendo que eran capaces de volar, que no caerían jamás mientras siguieran amándose.

El día era fresco, llegaba el invierno a pasos agigantados así que cogió prestada la bata de seda de Emma, aspirando el aroma a vainilla que desprendía, ese aroma tan característico de la rubia, sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante.

Sus ojos se posaron suavemente sobre la espalda desnuda de su amada, sus rizos rubios caían en cascada, alborotados, sobre su blanca piel, su rostro estaba hundido en la almohada y reflejaba paz, serenidad, sonreía en sueños, era feliz, ya nada las separaba, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, habían sido gritados en su noche de entrega y pasión, se pertenecían y eso no cambiaría jamás, siempre se habían pertenecido, desde el mismo instante en que el destino las puso en la misma sala y sus miradas se cruzaron , desde ese mismo momento sin ellas saberlo se habían hecho un solo ser, los te amo habían sido pronunciados y los lazos se habían estrechado, mirando a Emma dormir supo que era solo el principio, que el resto de su vida quería pasarlo así, amaneciendo entre sus brazos y contemplándola dormir con fascinación y el corazón hinchado de vida.

Salió con sigilo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente para hacer feliz a Emma y quería empezar por llevarle el desayuno en la cama, despertarla a besos y hacer el amor con ella, no salir de la habitación en horas, perteneciéndose y siendo una. Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando entró en la cocina y se sobresaltó al ver ahí a Robin, terminando de preparar el café, ya perfectamente vestido. Se había olvidado por completo de que Robin estaba en la casa y se ruborizó al imaginar lo que había podido escuchar. El muchacho levantó la vista y sonrió con ternura al ver a Regina, con los cabellos negros rebeldes sobre su cuello y su rostro teñido de rubor.

-**Te lo dije, Regina, solo necesitaba un pequeño incentivo para explotar.**

-"Ella… Yo… Nosotras…"

**-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, no te preocupes, ahora estarás con la dueña de tu corazón y serás feliz, ambas lo seréis**

Regina se quedó muda, tenía demasiado que decir y no sabía por dónde empezar, Robin había estado a su lado a pesar de que le había roto el corazón, era un hombre increíble y agradecía haberlo tenido a su lado, lo agradecía enormemente. Cuando fue a hablar para expresar ese agradecimiento con palabras, se fijó en las maletas que tenía el muchacho ya listas junto a la puerta y cambió drásticamente el rumbo de la conversación.

-"¿Te marchas?"

-**Sí, me tengo que ir Regina, he faltado mucho tiempo al bufete y mi padre me reclama el Jet, además ahora ya sé que vas a ser feliz y también sé que Emma va a cuidar de ti mejor que yo mismo, me voy tranquilo pequeñaja.**

**-**"Prométeme que mantendrás el contacto conmigo, por favor"

-**Y tú prométeme que me invitarás a tu boda, dudo mucho que tarde en recibir la invitación…. Por cierto, casi se me olvida…**

Robin sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo tendió a Regina, esta lo abrió curiosa y automáticamente gritó de sorpresa al descubrir su contenido y miró a Robin incrédula, buscando en su rostro indicios de que le estaba tomando el pelo, mas él estaba serio, con media sonrisa pero no había ningún tipo de broma en sus gestos.

-**Me tomé la libertad de hablar con Oxford, pedir tu expediente y presentarlo en Harvard, está mucho más cerca de aquí y su facultad de medicina es una de las mejores del mundo, y sí, te han aceptado Regina, al fin y al cabo eres un pequeño genio, te saltaste dos cursos nada más empezar, cualquier universidad te querría entre sus muros**

En ese instante enmudeció por completo, miraba a Robin y la carta de admisión a Harvad alternativamente, creyendo que vivía un sueño, con un impulso se abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, ya que las palabras no le salían y necesitaba agradecerle de alguna manera lo maravilloso que había sido con ella.

Emma despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, odiando la cerveza con toda su alma y a la vez agradeciéndole que le diese el valor de enfrentarse de una vez por todas a sus fantasmas. Su noche con Regina era la confirmación de que la morena era su dueña. La amaba con furia y no iba a dejarla escapar, no esta vez, no después de volver de la muerte solo para estar entre sus brazos. La noche anterior, la virginidad de su Regina, entregada con confianza y amor, sus ojos chocolate clavados en ella, su sonrisa, sus labios y sus besos, su declaración de amor, a pesar del dolor de cabeza no podía ser más feliz. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba sola en la cama y se extrañó, se levantó todo lo rápido que su resaca le permitió, estaba mayor para beber tanto, se vistió angustiada pensando que quizás su pequeña se había arrepentido y por eso no estaba entre sus brazos esa mañana. Salió como un huracán de la habitación y se precipitó hasta el salón y la cocina, buscando encontrar a su morena y calmar la angustia de su pecho que crecía en su pecho.

Cuando la vio, se detuvo en seco y la ira mezclada con vergüenza se fue apoderando de ella, al ver a Regina abrazando a Robin. Por un momento cayó en la cuenta de que Regina seguía con él, a pesar de su noche de sentimientos expuestos y quiso dejarles espacio para que hablaran, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del muchacho, que apartó suavemente a Regina y se dirigió a ella. Emma esperaba un puñetazo, algún insulto, lo que fuese por haberle robado a su chica pero solo recibió un abrazo que la dejó congelada en el sitio, Robin se apartó de ella y le pidió que cuidase de Regina, para justo después coger su maleta, besar la frente de la morena, que había empezado a llorar y se marchó, prometiendo que le escribiría pronto.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Regina se acercó a Emma y le dio un suave beso en los labios, un beso de buenos días mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas con ternura, muerta de curiosidad por entender qué Había pasado con Robin.

**-¿Qué ha pasado pequeñaja?**

-"Se marcha, yo me quedo gracias a él"

-**¿Y tus estudios? Regina es tu sueño no quiero quitártelo.**

-"Robin movió contactos y me admitieron en Harvard, me quedo contigo Emma, me quedo a tu lado."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada, esthefybautista, aquella a la que amo por encima de todo, quien trae felicidad y amor a mi vida, la amo con toda mi alma y lo sabe.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, que no sabe hacerse fotos sin poner caras y es hermosa y graciosa, y porque la quiero muchísimo.**

**A vero, porque es una gran amiga a la que he aprendido a querer muchísimo y a Natalia porque es realmente genial.**

**os dejo disfrutar del penúltimo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 20 EL FINAL DEL CAMINO**

Suspirando y con signos de cansancio en sus ojos, Regina miraba el reloj donde las horas parecían no pasar. Amaba su trabajo, desde que se había licenciado en medicina y especializado en pediatría, aunque en ocasiones necesitaba descansar, tantas horas seguidas de guardia la agotaban, sin que su cansancio afectase a su ritmo de trabajo, sin que su ánimo decayese en ningún momento y recibiendo a sus niños con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro ya que amaba su trabajo, amaba a los niños y ayudarlos era su pasión.

Tras despedir con una sonrisa y palabras dulces al último paciente del día, se deshizo de su bata y abrió su taquilla para colgarla, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la fotografía que adornaba la puertecilla de metal, Emma le devolvía la sonrisa desde ese trozo de papel, sus ojos aguamarina brillando de vida y su risa cristalina, su rostro adornado por sus rizos dorados rebeldes, cayendo como una cascada. Cinco años habían pasado desde aquella noche en la que los sentimientos salieron a flor de piel, desde que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a esa mujer, cinco años de altibajos, de alguna que otra discusión, llenos de tropiezos y algunas lágrimas pero sobre todo habían sido cinco años de amor, un amor que las sobre pasaba en más de una ocasión, Emma era como un tiovivo de emociones, no sabía lidiar con sus sentimientos y tuvo que aprender con el tiempo.

Colgó su bata y acarició la fotografía con adoración, antes de cerrar la taquilla y prepararse para salir, Emma le había dicho que pasaría a buscarla y que irían a cenar a algún sitio especial. Nunca salían a cenar a no ser que fuese una ocasión especial, un cumpleaños, alguna fecha importante, mas esa noche no era distinta, era una noche más, un martes cualquiera en el calendario por lo que Regina se preguntaba si se olvidaba de algo o quizás Emma creía haber olvidado algo y por eso le preparaba una noche especial, típico de Emma Swan, despistada y completamente adorable. Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más grande mientras su mente divagaba en esos cinco años junto a su rubia, tras la marcha de Robin ambas parecían colegialas, niñas que se descubren por primera vez en todos los aspectos, miradas furtivas, sonrisas tímidas, besos robados al calor del fuego que bailaba en esa chimenea, testigo mudo de tantas veladas de sueños, amor, su primer beso, sus eternas conversaciones de todo y nada hasta bien entrada la madrugada, tiernas caricias, gestos dulces que encerraban ese sentimiento largo tiempo escondido y que ahora era clamado con miradas, con besos lentos y fogosos, con su entrega completa.

Con la excusa de que Emma debía reposar ya que acababa de salir del hospital, ambas se encerraron en su pequeña burbuja, cargada de reencuentro, de palabras no pronunciadas, soñando despiertas con un futuro que era suyo, un futuro juntas sin obstáculos en el camino, sin nada que las separase.

Recordó con cariño las tardes en silencio, mientras Emma se ponía al día con el trabajo tras pedir el alta voluntaria, incapaz de estarse más tiempo sin hacer nada y ella estudiaba todo cuanto llevaba atrasado del curso, poniéndose rápidamente a la altura de sus compañeros e incluso superándolos, haciendo que Emma la mirase con orgullo y adoración.

Su habitación se convirtió en un trastero mientras poco a poco todas sus cosas acababan en el armario de Emma, cambiándose definitivamente de cuarto ya que desde que decidió quedarse en Boston con ella no había pasado una sola noche en la que durmieran separadas. Amanecer perdida entre los fuertes brazos de la rubia se volvió su momento favorito del día, sentirse protegida, querida y amada en extremo. Adoraba despertarla con tiernos besos, acurrucarse en su pecho y escuchar latir su corazón, sentir su pausada respiración y las suaves caricias que le regalaba en sus cabellos, ambas en silencio disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que sentían en brazos de la otra, piel con piel y sin muros entre ellas.

Se colocó suavemente la chaqueta y se miró en el espejo, retocando suavemente su maquillaje y colocándose el pelo, ya que en cualquier momento Emma llegaría a su consulta a buscarla y, aunque para la rubia ella era hermosa llevase lo que llevase, quería estar deslumbrante, provocar que a su novia se le fueran los ojos, admirándola como siempre solía hacer. Se sentó a esperarla en su mesa, ordenando algunos papeles que tenía desperdigados y recordando con cariño el momento en el que Mary Margaret descubrió que entre Emma y ella había algo mucho más serio que una relación fraternal, como puso el grito en el cielo escandalizada, las carcajadas de Ruby que al parecer supo antes que ellas mismas que había mucho más en sus miradas, les costó mucho tiempo convencer a Mary de que esa era su felicidad, ya que la profesora siempre la había sobre protegido y no podía concebir que Emma tuviese su corazón, existía una diferencia de edad importante y prácticamente había sido su madre durante años, por lo que lo veía parecido al incesto y no estaba de acuerdo en que estuvieran juntas sentimentalmente, mas le basto ver una mirada que Emma le regalo, los sentimientos profundos que esta escondía, para entender que el amor no es algo que eliges, te golpea de lleno y cuando menos lo esperas, entendió que por mucho que a ella le desagradase Regina era mayor de edad y podía decidir libremente con quien quería estar, aparte de que su dura vida la había ayudado a madurar y a pesar de ser joven sabía bien qué quería hacer con su vida y a quién entregársela, no iba a ser ella quien se pusiera en medio.

Poco a poco fue aceptándolo e incluso apoyándolo, convirtiéndose en la confidente de la joven morena y ayudándola con todas las dudas que le surgían puesto que el amor era un sentimiento que le quedaba muy grande y muchas veces no sabía cómo lidiar con él.

Volvió a ojear el reloj, como siempre Emma se retrasaba, era una manía que le volvía loca, llegar tarde a todas partes, resopló impaciente y sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreír recordando en día que se graduó en Harvard, la médico más joven de su promoción, la niña prodigio, debía dar el discurso de despedida de su curso y Emma no llegaba, la buscaba entre el público con ansia, comida por los nervios pues era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida y ahí estaba Ruby, Mary Margaret junto a David, incluso Robin y su nueva novia habían viajado para acompañarla en ese día señalado pero ni rastro de Emma entre el público.

De pronto, a punto de empezar su discurso vio aparecer el remolino de rizos dorados y la mancha roja que era su chaqueta, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, con carpetas bajo los brazos y el aliento entrecortado, sus miradas se cruzaron y Emma le regaló una tímida sonrisa que encerraba sus disculpas. No podía enfadarse con ella cuando le sonreía así, se le encogía el corazón y sentía ganas de gritar al mundo entero que estaba completamente enamorada de un desastre rubia que vivía cada día más pendiente del prójimo que de sí misma, le devolvió la sonrisa y recitó su despedida con el alma cargada de amor, era el final de una etapa y el principio de una vida destinada a ayudar a los demás, pero sobre todo empezaba su vida como adulta, como mujer capaz y esperaba poder dar un paso más con su Emma, esperaba poder formar con ella una familia algún día.

Una familia, llevaba años deseándola pero Emma no estaba por la labor, siempre encontraba excusas para evitar el tema y Regina, que la conocía bien, no ahondaba en el tema, no quería acabar discutiendo. Hacía años que vivían como una pareja casada, conviviendo, durmiendo en la misma cama todas las noches, peleándose y reconciliándose y aunque su sueño era formalizar su relación, tener una bonita boda sencilla junto a sus seres queridos y poder decir que pertenecía a Emma Swan por completo, al parecer la rubia tenía otros planes en mente y no sería ella quien la presionase.

Iba a volver a resoplar y ya tenía el teléfono en la mano para llamarla cuando Emma hizo su entrada triunfal en su consulta, sonriendo como siempre que llegaba tarde aunque Regina no pudo apreciarlo a que estaba demasiado ocupada admirando lo hermosa que se había puesto Emma esa noche.

Llevaba un vestido rojo increíble por encima de las rodillas que acentuaba sus curvas, nada más verla se quedó sin habla mientras Emma, satisfecha de la reacción de su amada, rompió el silencio bromeando con la morena y sonriendo.

-**¿Va a chequearme Doctora? **

-"¿Tienes entre cero y doce años?"

-**No, creo que tengo algunos más**

-"Entonces te has equivocado de médico, esto es pediatría"

-**¿Nos vamos pequeñaja?**

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-**Ya verás…**

Emma la agarró por la cintura y atrapó sus labios con ternura, la echaba de menos durante el día, sobre todo cuando su turno se alargaba tanto. Se separó de ella y cogiéndola de la mano la condujo hacia la calle, en dirección a su coche que había quedado mal aparcado, ya que llegaba tarde. Durante el trayecto al restaurante Regina no dejó de hablar, intentando sonsacar a Emma a qué venía esa cena, por qué se había puesto tan elegante y qué celebraban, pero solo recibió sonrisas y evasivas, por lo que su curiosidad se acrecentó.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hablando de su día, de cómo iban las cosas por servicios sociales, congestionados siempre por la cantidad de menores desatendidos o hablando de los pacientes de Regina, como iban mejorando los pequeños, rieron felices compartiendo anécdotas de su día, cogidas de la mano y regalándose miradas cargadas de vida. Habían pasado cinco años y seguían amándose como el primer día, incluso más, se pertenecían y siempre lo harían.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron a casa, sin prisas, tranquilamente, comentando planes para días futuros, proyectos, qué harían el fin de semana, dónde irían a quién verían, compartiendo su vida cotidiana con cariño, como llevaban haciendo ya tantos años.

Una vez en su hogar, Emma sirvió dos copas de vino mientras Regina había encendido la chimenea, no podían terminar una velada sin su momento junto al fuego, fuese verano o invierno, sentadas en el suelo viendo las llamas bailar, pegadas y con su copa de vino, analizaban sus vidas y todo lo que les quedaba por llegar, analizaban ese camino de piedras que las había unido, que las había tirado al suelo con más de un tropiezo pero habían logrado alzarse victoriosas.

Regina Se acurrucó entre las piernas de Emma, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sintiendo su respiración, su corazón tranquilo latiendo en su pecho, mientras la rubia acariciaba el vientre de su amada con las yemas de los dedos y besaba su pelo con ternura.

Le había dado muchas vueltas, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, sabía que Regina deseaba una boda, ser su esposa y tener con ella una familia, no encontraba motivos para negárselo solo su propio miedo a no ser suficiente, un miedo que llevaba años frenándola pero esa noche estaba decidida, la amaba, con fuerza, con locura, sus sentimientos fueron aumentando con el paso del tiempo, alimentados por esos mil momentos que Regina le había regalado, por sus noches de pasión desenfrenada, por cada uno de sus besos, por la ternura que despertaba en ella, la amaba y no amaría a nadie como a ella, estaba preparada y no iba a dudar, no esta vez, el miedo no volvería a separarlas nunca más. Mirando ese fuego que las había unido ya hacía tantos años supo que ese era el final de su camino de piedras, sacó del bolsillo de su chaquetilla el anillo que había comprado para ella, sencillo pero hermoso y, ante el gesto de asombro de Regina, tomada por sorpresa, pronunció la pregunta que una vez creyó que jamás saldría de sus labios.

-**¿Te casas conmigo Regina?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, a la que amo con todo mi ser, mi mayor admiradora, mi mayor apoyo en cada fic que emprendo, la amo y todo lo que escribo es por y para ella.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque es un sol, porque siempre me escucha y me anima y porque está orgullosa de mi, algún día te mandaré a mi profe por seur.**

**A Vero porque cuando lea este fic me querrá aun más, porque se ha convertido en una buena amiga y en alguien a quien quiero muchísimo y a Natalia, porque creo que nadie se lo merece más que ella y no se le da el reconocimiento necesario a su trabajo.**

**Y ya os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 21 NO ES MÁS QUE EL PRINCIPIO**

Sus ojos color chocolate le devolvían la mirada a través de ese enorme espejo, donde podía contemplarse vestida de novia mientras Mary Margaret terminaba de hacerle algunos arreglos.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo dejaba ver, llevaba los demonios recorriéndola por dentro a un paso de dar el sí quiero, aterrada y en su mente mil fantasmas asegurándole que Emma no acudiría, que se habría arrepentido, que su miedo habría ganado la batalla.

No hacía ni dos meses que le pidió matrimonio y Regina pensaba que habían actuado demasiado deprisa, si bien era cierto que llevaban años viviendo como una pareja recién casada en dos meses aun no se habían hecho a la idea de que por fin serían una sola con todas las de la ley, que por fin frente a ellas tendrían un papel sellado y firmado que las uniría en matrimonio.

Emma había acelerado los acontecimientos, asegurándose de que la fecha coincidía con la misma fecha en la que recibió la tutela de Regina, un gesto romántico que a la morena no le pasó desapercibido, aunque le parecía demasiado precipitado y tenía miedo de que a la hora de la verdad su rubia saliese corriendo y la dejase con la palabra en la boca. Suspiró, intentó relajarse asegurándose a sí misma que había visto demasiadas películas, no ayudaba que sus amigas le hubiesen puesto "Novia a la fuga" solo unos días antes de la ceremonia ya que, conociendo a Emma, la veía capaz de asustarse y huir.

Tras el último arreglo a su vestido, sencillo y recatado, de color blanco perla acentuando el tono de su piel y modelando sus curvas, echó un último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo mientras alguna lágrima se escapaba incontrolable, por fin tras tantos años soñando con ese momento, iba a casarse con su Emma y estaba completamente feliz. La exclamación de Mary Margaret al verla ya lista le hizo sonreír, realmente estaba deslumbrante y ardía en deseos de ver a Emma, aunque sabía que esta se negaba en rotundo a ponerse vestido de novia y había recibido cierta información por parte de Ruby sobre el atuendo de su futura esposa, seguramente llevaría smoking blanco, muy apropiado para su personalidad.

Mary Margaret le ayudó a colocarse bien el velo y le tendió el ramo con las flores, rosas blancas, sus favoritas, mientras Robin entraba sonriendo en la habitación la abrazaba con cariño. Había viajado desde Londres la noche anterior para ser su padrino, ya que David era el padrino de Emma y Regina no tenía quién le acompañase al altar, el muchacho aceptó encantado asegurándole a la joven morena que llevaba años esperando esa llamada, que habían tardado más de lo que creía en dar el paso.

Del brazo de su amigo, Regina se dejó guiar hasta el coche que la conduciría al ayuntamiento con un enjambre de avispas en el estómago, nerviosa y decidida, amaba a Emma por encima de todo, Emma la amaba a ella más que a nada, al terminar el día sería su esposa para siempre.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento pudo reconocer a algunos amigos de la universidad, compañeros de Emma en servicios sociales, no más de diez personas en total contando a sus amigos más cercanos, íntimo y discreto como ambas había planeado. Robin la condujo hacia el alcalde con palabras de ánimo ya que podía adivinar sus nervios ocultos, mas todos sus males se desvanecieron en el acto cuando se encontró con la mirada aguamarina de su Emma, esperándola junto al alcalde para pronunciar sus votos y convertirse en su esposa. No había huido, sonreía y la miraba con amor y veneración, la esperaba nerviosa, alternando el peso de sus piernas y acariciándose el pelo, pero decidida y firme a darle el sí quiero, a darle la familia que siempre deseo. Cuando llegó hasta ella, tomó su mano y le susurró un te amo inaudible, justo antes de colocarse frente al alcalde y proceder con la ceremonia, sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír, felices y nerviosas como dos colegialas enamoradas con ganas de comerse el mundo entero.

Pronunciaron sus votos con pasión, mientras sus ojos encerraban tantas palabras no escritas, jamás pronunciadas… palabras de amor, agradecimiento y lealtad ya que ambas se reconocían, ambas sabían que el destino las había unido, que sus sentimientos eran profundos y eternos y que esa promesa jamás se rompería. Al colocarse los anillos solo estaban sellando un pacto no escrito adquirido hacía ya muchos años, cuando se miraron por primera vez a los ojos y sus mundos cambiaron por completo, con un beso suave y dulce, rodeadas de amigos que eran su familia, se unieron en un solo ser, salieron de ese ayuntamiento convertidas en esposas, felices y con el mundo entero a sus pies, con toda la vida por delante, no era más que el principio, el inicio de un nuevo camino, un nuevo recorrido en el que ambas, de la mano alcanzarían su futuro.

**Un año más tarde:**

Tras un año de matrimonio, Regina seguía mirando su anillo y sonriendo ya que no imaginaba que su vida al lado de Emma podía llegar a ser tan maravillosa. Su mujer era tremendamente torpe y despistada, ingenua y algunas veces peor que una niña, pero era valiente, noble y fuerte, era sincera y la amaba con toda su alma, se lo demostraba cada día que pasaba con pequeños detalles, con sus palabras o simplemente con sus silencios cómplices.

Siempre había sido su niña, alguien a quien tenía que proteger y cuidar, a quien tenía que llenar de cariño y ternura y eso no había cambiado, Emma en ocasiones la trataba como si fuese de cristal, como si pudiese desvanecerse, era delicada y suave con ella y Regina se sentía en una nube, serena y tranquila, protegida y amada. Sus pesadillas habían desaparecido por completo, su pasado marcado por el odio y el dolor ya solo era una sombra, no era nada, cada una de las cicatrices de su alma fueron curadas a base de amor, Emma se encargó de hacerlas desaparecer una a una y de amar cada una de las que tenía aun sobre su cuerpo, son asustarse de sus marcas, sin sentir pena o dolor, solo un amor profundo por cada rincón de su piel, con todas sus imperfecciones.

Un año había pasado y Emma quería darle una sorpresa, no sabía qué podía querer su mujer pues era imprevisible, nunca podías saber qué pasaba por su mente y podía tener una idea brillante o una locura. Con una sonrisa tuvo que admitirse a sí misma, que fuese lo que fuese que Emma tuviese en su cabecita, ella lo apoyaría incondicionalmente.

Su mujer entró al restaurante puntual, cosa muy rara en ella, se acercó a donde ya estaba esperándola desde hacía unos instantes y la besó con ternura, justo antes de sentarse frente a ella y sonreír, excitada como una niña pequeña la noche de navidad, esperando impaciente los regalos.

Regina la observó durante unos instantes, la conocía bien y esa cara que tenía significaba que algo estaba tramando, no sabía exactamente qué y eso la asustaba.

-"¿Qué querías decirme amor?"

-**Es una sorpresa, espero a después de comer y te lo digo**

-"Ni se le ocurra señora Swan"

**-¿Está usted impaciente señora Swan?**

-"Mucho, no me gustan las sorpresas y lo sabes, dime qué es"

-**Creo que prefiero esperar a después de comer**

Ya en el coche, Regina no podía dejar de sonreír, incluso se le hizo imposible retener las lágrimas. Había estado enfurruñada toda la comida intentando sonsacarle a su mujer qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle sin resultado, no fue hasta que se subió al coche que Emma le explicó su sorpresa y desde entonces no podía disimular su alegría ni borrar su sonrisa, era simplemente demasiado feliz en ese momento. Su familia se iba acrecentando y pronto tendrían un miembro más.

Emma también sonreía, hacía meses que estaba promoviendo el papeleo para que Regina y ella pudiesen adoptar. Llevaba años trabajando en los servicios sociales, había visto demasiadas cosas, demasiados niños desatendidos por falta de capacidad y le partía el alma no poder ayudarlos a todos, por lo que cuando Regina le dejó caer que quería ser madre fingió no hacerle caso pero en seguida se puso a trabajar en ello y por fin iban a firmar los papeles, y llevarse a su pequeñajo a casa. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su mujer, estaba radiante, llena de dicha. No tenía nada que ver con aquella niña pálida y ojerosa, llena de miedo y con tantas carencias que conoció una vez, era una mujer hecha y derecha, pediatra de renombre, y sobre todo era feliz, era una mujer cumpliendo sus sueños y era hermosa, cada día más que el anterior, se sentía privilegiada por tenerla, por amanecer y verla a su lado todos los días, sin duda la vida da muchas vueltas y agradecía enormemente al destino que hubiese puesto a Regina en su camino.

Llegaron a servicios sociales, aquel lugar que Regina tanto frecuentó y donde encontró al amor de su vida, a pesar de los malos recuerdos ese lugar presenció el principio de su historia y ahora presenciaría el principio de un nuevo camino.

De la mano entraron y Emma buscó a su compañera Belle, la mujer que llevó todo el trámite de la adopción, con la mirada. Cuando la vio fue hacia ella llevando a Regina de la mano, intercambiaron unas palabras antes de pasar a un pequeño despacho a firmar los papeles que certificarían que el pequeñajo asignado sería hijo de ambas legalmente.

Una vez firmados los papeles, Belle se marchó a buscar al pequeño mientras Emma observaba los nervios de su esposa, que se iban acrecentando.

-**¿Nerviosa?**

-"Mucho, quiero saber cómo es nuestro hijo ¿Tú lo has visto?"

-**Sí, yo lo he visto, se llama james y tiene dos añitos, sus padres murieron hace poco en un accidente y al no tener a nadie más el estado se hizo cargo y nos llegó a nosotros**

-"¿Dos años?"

-**Sé que tú querías un bebé y realmente bebés es lo que buscaba cuando llegó James, es más difícil que adopten a un niño de dos años que a un bebe y creí que lo necesitaba más**

**-**"Emma sea como sea es mi hijo ahora y sé que lo voy a amar"

-**Seguro que sí…**

Regina no pudo contestar pues en ese instante entró Belle llevando de la mano al pequeño James, era pequeñajo, rubio con el pelo alborotado y los ojos del color del caramelo, tímido aunque despierto y parecía muy inteligente. En cuanto lo vio quedó prendada en el mismo momento y sonrió, feliz porque Emma había vuelto a cumplir sus sueños, ahora eran las dos madres de un pequeñajo, podían darle un hogar y una oportunidad de crecer feliz a ese muchachito que se había quedado solo de la noche a la mañana.

James ya conocía a Emma así que su atención se centraba en la extraña mujer morena a la que no había visto en su vida, su rostro le parecía agradable y sintió que podía confiar en ella.

Se soltó de Belle y fue dando pequeños pasitos en dirección a su nueva mamá, mientras Emma terminaba de gestionar el papeleo. Regina estaba embobada mirando a aquel que era su hijo, su pequeño, acercarse a ella con timidez y curiosidad infinita. Lo cogió en sus brazos y el niño empezó a reír, ganándose el corazón de la morena, era su hijo y ya lo amaba por encima de su ser.

Una vez estuvo todo arreglado, se despidieron de Belle y se marcharon, llevando de la mano al pequeño que ya llevaba su apellido, James Swan. El niño iba balbuceando y riendo con Regina mientras Emma los observaba feliz, su pequeña familia, sabía que adoptar había sido la decisión más acertada.

Salieron de ese edificio donde tantos años atrás empezó su bella historia, salieron dejando en el pasado el miedo, el dolor y las heridas, salieron hacia un futuro feliz, salieron para continuar avanzando como familia por ese camino de piedras llamado vida.

**Fin**

**Bueno una historia acaba y pronto empezará una nueva, muy atentos los lectores que amen el género Zombie porque esa será la temática del nuevo fic que voy a empezar de aquí unas horas. Mil gracias por leerme y dejarme mensajitos, sois lo mejor, os quiero.**


End file.
